No Hope Without Light
by KakiTenshi
Summary: T.K. is forced to move to France. What will he do to stay with his light?  *This is not the real plot, just the beginning*
1. Gone

**Author's Note: Here's my first fanfic in this secetion :) Hopefully it is good ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon... yet... I CAN DREAM, CAN'T I!  
-random person come up- No you can't...  
-Cries-**

* * *

Gone

Two months.

That's all it took for my world to come crashing down. Even with Patamon here in the real world, I feel alone.

I'm moving to France

I tried to ask my mother to stay, but she won't have it. Even threaten to run away. She called my bluff. So now I'm actually thinking of it, running away.

But where would I go?

It would have to be a digidestined's house so Patamon would be able to move around freely. Even so their households might not be able to do something like this. Davis' house would be good, however if I'm found out Davis will get into trouble, not me. Mimi doesn't live here in Odiba so even if I did, it wouldn't do us any good. Izzy's mom would let me stay over, with parental permission. Personally I would go live with dad and Matt but Mom would expect that and take me away. Cody and Yolei live in the same building as me so using them would be inconspicuous, until my mom leaves. Joe does feel responsible for me, but he is too into his work I would never have the heart to bother him. Even loving Sora couldn't take me in due her complicated life of choosing either my brother of Kari's. However everyone already knows that she's going to end up with Matt. All that leaves in Kari and Tai. They could hide me anyway, but Kari… I would never want to intrude on Kari's personal space. Never…

Maybe I'm a push over. Maybe I'm stupid. However I do know one thing.

I love her.

I knew since the first time we went to the Digital World that I did. I tried so hard to protect her when Tai couldn't, when she fell ill. I knew everything that could be done and did it. I never stop trying. Never.

Even when Piedmon tried to make us into puppets I never lost hope. She was my hope, and my light. She was everything that made my crest blaze and more. If she wasn't there Angemon may have never Digivolve.

So I know I'm being selfish when I say that the only reason I want to stay may be her, but I know how it feels when I left her the first time. Terrible.

I need to find somewhere to hide. Somewhere where no one will find me.

The Digital World.

It's perfect, I could live with Gennai and be with Patamon until my mom leaves or decides to stay. I'll tell Kari and Matt so the others don't worry and they can tell me when it's safe. It's perfect.

Thump thump thud

What was that?

"T.K! Matt, Tai and Kari are here to see you!" My mom yelled from the other side of the door.

"Be there in a second mom!" I called back. "Patamon stay here, I'll bring the others to my room."

Walking a few steps in my own home I came to the front door where my brother and are two friends stood waiting for me. My brother didn't look any different, the same with Tai, however Kari looked, looked…

I couldn't explain it. She was perfect. Her hair looked silky with her bright pink hairclip pushing her hair out of her eyes. The red tank top she wore showed the curves that I really wanted to hold, and the black silky skirt showed those legs more than her yellow shorts she wore a lot during the school year.

"Hey guys!" My voice wavered, and I could feel my face heat up.

"What's the matter Teeks? Are you okay?" My brother asked than followed the direction of my stare and snickered. "Oh I see. Well I guess maybe me and Tai should leave so you and Kari can talk." He began to turn around.

"No, that's alright. Let's go to my room, we need to talk."

All three of them looked puzzled, but followed me to my room. When we all were there I closed the door and locked it.

"T.K. What's the matter?" Tai spoke, once again in control.

"My mom says we're moving again."

"WHAT!" All three of them screamed.

"T.K. you can't leave, you just got back."

"I'm not planning on it. I'm not going with her, so I need your help."

Matt walked up to me. "What do you want us to do?"

"I was thinking about hiding in the Digital World until she either left or finally understands that I don't want to leave."

"Have you tried talking to her?" Kari asked kindly.

"Yes, many times. She won't have it. I even asked why we had to leave."

"And?" Tai asked.

"She won't tell me. She just says I'm going and that it's final."

"Maybe dad knows something." My brother didn't like the fact I was running away.

"I wouldn't be doing this unless I had no other choice. I'm sorry guys."

Tai was still pacing around the room. Thinking about our little problem, trying to find other ways to solve it. "Have you tried asking to stay with your dad until you finish school?"

"Yes. She says my dad won't push me like she does, because of what happened with Matt. I even said Matt would push me instead but she countered that he was busy in his, and I quote 'band.'" On the last word I used air quotation marks to show how my mother felt about Matt's band, not very good.

I looked at Kari, she was quiet for awhile now. She was paler than usual and even frowning. I never liked her like that, ever. I smile quickly then went back to the guys.

"I was thinking of staying in the Digital World until then. With the D-3's we can communicate and you can tell me what she's doing. If she leaves then I'll stay with you and Dad." I pointed at Matt.

"What if she stays?" Kari whispered.

I shook my head. "I either stay in the Digital World or go home, depends on my mother."

Kari looked up at me. Her chocolate eyes glittered, shining her beautiful light she had. "I hope you'll do the right thing."

I smiled. "You and me both."


	2. Hopeful Thinking

**Author's Note: Okay it's starting to get good ;) Hopefully you guys like it :D**

**Disclaimer: My wishes will be that, wishes. I'll never own Digimon... -cries-**

* * *

Hopeful Thinking

Three weeks.

That's when I'm scheduled to fly away and never see my friends again.

It's never going to happen.

Being hopeful that my mom's mind will change won't do anything. Stubbornness runs in our family, and I'm staying put.

Hoping that everything will stay the same may not solve anything now, but it won't hurt. I pray my mom will see that I belong here, with her. Everyone here are my life friends and I can't leave them, I feel like I'd be pulled away and never come back. Like something bad is going to happen and I'll be needed. My bright and shining hope of our group will be lost if I'm not here.

Tai wouldn't take any risks that help us in the end.

Courage

Matt won't want to be around us anymore

Friendship

Mimi may loose her kind gentle heart to help EVERYONE, even the bad.

Sincerity

Sora would never find which her heart truly lies, my brother or Tai.

Love

Izzy's brain may never reach another voice, other than Yolei.

Knowledge

Joe will always be responsible; however he will never have to be completely truthful.

Reliability

Kari will never shine so brightly. Everyone said that when I left last time she was the most affected. She never smiled the way she does when I'm around.

Light

And I know without them my life will fall down into darkness. A pit of despair that I could, no would never reach the top to. My burning Hope would have been consumed into something else and everyone would never be able to look at me again.

With only one of us gone the darkness could come back the Digital World and reek havoc among the Digimon that never did anything wrong. Viruses will be coming around everywhere.

I'll not letting that happen again.

I know I may seem paranoid, but look what happened to Ken while I was in France against my wishes. I never had a thought that something might happen while I was gone, but now? I know the impossible is possible and I'm not letting our group break because my mom is being selfish.

Their was no reason for moving. Her job was steady and she didn't need money. I was doing well in school and I finally got on a school team and was allowed to play. Even before I never got along with the French kids, I always tried to play or even talk to them, but I was an outsider. The only reason I got through it was the hope of coming back to Odiba and living near Kari again.

Why do we need to go?

I'm going to be doing the same thing as here, except I'll be miserable over there.

Now the only thing left to do was tell the others. It was too risky to tell them here at my house, so we were going to the Kamiya's apartment. It was only fair because they found out first and Matt wasn't coming to the meeting due to band rehearsal. Well that and everyone couldn't fit in that small apartment.

We were meeting and 3:00pm today and I was going over early to set everything. I have no idea how Tai and Kari live there. No one did. Their mom nearly kills them with her cooking everyday. Sure, Mrs. Kamiya was nice, but I'm not eating her cooking again.

Right at three we had the place to ourselves and set up for our meeting. Mrs. Kamiya said she would be back around 5ish and that we were going to have to clean up all the messes we made. Kindly agreeing she left.

Ding Dong.

The first people here were obviously the brains of our group; Cody, Yolei and Izzy waved hello and came inside to the apartment.

"What's up guys? Why the sudden meeting?" Yolei asked. The puzzled faces on all three showed.

Ding Dong

The next to the door was Joe and Mimi, who had taken the Digital air miles to the extreme. Cheaper I guess…

"This better end quickly, I have a test tomorrow and I still need to study!" Joe complained. He never really got out much, however he was reliable when we needed him.

"Joe calm down." Mimi said beside him sweetly. Joe blushed and walked into the apartment. "Oh Tai, Sora was behind us, I told her just to come in. She was calling Matt before the meeting started."

Tai nodded. "Thanks."

Couple minutes later Sora walked through the door smiling happily. Had she already decided? One could only hope.

"I thought I was going to be the last one here. Where are Davis and Ken?" Sora asked, relieved.

Yolei got up to grab a drink. "Ken was going to come with us, but thought he should tell Davis to come over. When he didn't answer he's phone Ken went over there to drag him here."

I chuckled. "That sounds like something Davis would do."

THWACK!

"Kari! You guys didn't start without us, did you!" Davis' loud voice could be heard from the front door.

"Davis calm down, Yolei told me they wouldn't do that."

Surly both of them appear seconds later. They came in awaiting so crass remark of both of them being late, for the billionth time.

"Okay all of us are here, we have distressing news that we thought was better face to face." Tai began, as the leader of the Digidestined group.

Mimi looked at Tai. "Is the Digital World in danger again?"

Izzy shook his head. "I would have gotten a message from Gennai if that were the case."

"It's not." I spoke. "I'm moving back to France. My mom won't let me stay and if I go she'll probably take my D-3 and D-Terminal so I won't be able to contact or see you guys again."

Mimi walked over to him. "You poor thing."

Davis looked away from me. "I thought we were a team."

"Davis we are. I'm not leaving, if she's being stubborn so am I. I'm running away, today."

Sora shot up. "That's dangerous TK."

"I know it is, but I'd rather not leave again, I just got back. I just wanted to tell you so none of you worry."

"Where are you going to go?" Yolei asked.

"I have a place in mind, don't worry. I don't want you guys to accidentally tell my mom or dad."

Tai jerked his head toward me. "I thought you were going to tell him."

I nodded. "He's going to know, just not right away. Matt's going to tell him."

"So Matt knows?" Sora asked

"Yes, so does Tai and Kari. They'll tell you once I get there."

"How do you know they won't find you there and bring you back?" Izzy commented.

"I just know."

The group looked uneasy, queasy even. I hate not telling them everything, but they have to trust me, believe in me. If they have hope, then this will go as we plan.

Mimi walked up to me. "You know going to another country isn't a bad thing. I still talk you guys and I live farther away than you will."

"I know my mom let me have a computer, ever again. And I would be a bigger outcast if I randomly disappear from school."

Mimi backed up. "I see."

Ken looked at me quickly. "We believe you'll be fine. Just come and talk to us every once and awhile."

"Or we can meet in the Digital World!" Davis spat out.

I nodded. "Thanks guys, you're the best."

* * *

After a long mini party everyone left leaving me, Patamon, Kari and Tai. We were in Tai's new room where he got the computer. I have no clue why this was; Tai was more likely to break the computer than Kari. Probably because he was older like it was with me and Matt.

Tai looked at me. "You ready for this?"

I nodded. "Kari's coming with me to find a place for me to sleep, incase I can't find Gennai."

Tai looked at me. "And just that, okay?"

Kari shook her head. "Com'n Tai, you've know TK since we were kids. He wouldn't pull anything on me."

"He's still a boy, and you're my baby sister."

Kari sighed. "Com'n TK, let's go."

"You got it. DIGIPORT OPEN!" I screamed at the computer after grabbing Kari's hands. Tai's screams at not touching his sister turned into the background until they faded completely.

We reached the Digital World and looked around.

"Something's not right." I whispered.

"I'm getting the others." Kari replied back.


	3. Same old Gennai

**Author's Note: Okay, before I start bickering I want to thank everyone who read this and doesn't judge, and let's me write what I want and how I want. I understand that everything that's happened so far may be confusing. Let me clear it up for you. I've gotten a review and many messages asking about Takeru or TK's actions or thoughts about his mother, and why she is acting or portrayed this way. **

**One, no I don't think TK's mom is evil or a bad person. Her reason for staying isn't cruel or mean, which will eventually be said. The reason she's portrayed this way is because at the moment this is how TK sees her as. **

**Two, when I was writing this I completely forgot about the episodes where Imperialdramon went around the world, so no, the characters there will not be mention, nor will they exist. I may like the actual ending to Digimon Adventure 02, however I think it was weird how magically everyone was able to have a digimon even though in the first season only the people similar to Kari and Tai were able to. If you don't believe me watch Episode 45 'The Ultimate Clash' in season 1. **

**So this is where my bickering begins. My stories aren't actually written for you the reader. They are made to get my head straight. Sure, don't get me wrong, I would love it if you like my story, however if you don't, I really don't care. My motto for life is the same for my writing. If you don't like me, tough luck for you, everyone is a critic and has their own opinion. I'm not gonna let you take mine away.**

**Also people are saying that TK is acting like an ego manic. So let me get this straight, people are allowed to make the most purest person in this series a slut, whore and maybe even a prostitute with no proof or facts that she will or is one of those things, and yet I can't make somebody who shows a little bit of have and ego during the series. And for the record, it wasn't meant to turn out like that.**

**Also I would like to quickly add that if you don't like my story then don't read it. Oh and if you have a question or would like me to tweak something, ask, I'm not going to hate you for it. It actually helps and makes my story better. I know I'm bickering and probably yelling at a lot people who didn't actually review but wanted to clear some things up over a message, and with that I'm sorry. I got a couple of really cruel and mean messages and I wanted to set the facts straight. Sorry to the others who had to read this.**

**And even though he/she has only given me bad remarks, I would like to thank Higuchimon. If it weren't for you, my story would probably make less sense to me and everyone else than it does now. I know we can not see eye to eye, but I do hope you continue reading the story. I can not promise, but I'll hope that this will eventually become something that you don't need to complain or nitpick about.**

**For the people who actually read this, sorry for wasting your time from reading the story. Here it is.**

**Disclaimer: Even with that rant, I still only this fanfic, and not the actually story of Digimon.**

**Same old Gennai...**

Five seconds.

That's all the time me and Kari have been here and we already smell trouble. Why do we have to fight so much? I know its part of our job description, but could the Digital World at least give us 5 years to see the light of day. Sure it is sunny here in the Digital World, WHEN it's peaceful. However this proves that I wasn't paranoid.

Patamon gave me a nudge and whispered into my ear. "TK do you see those woods over there?"

I looked forward and saw what he meant, in front of me and Kari was a tropical forest. Behind them was a tall huge mountain. Not mountains, but one single mountain. I remember being here before, but I have also traveled to the Digital World many times so I couldn't put past the reason of this sinking feeling I had. I wanted to run away and never come back here.

I felt alone.

Not sappy, really depressing loneness. I knew that I have people that I could go to, but this feeling just sank into my gut. Never leaving.

I've never felt this way before, never. Even though I had the girl of my dreams was just within reaching distance, it seemed the world had gone black.

Suddenly I heard panting. "Kari! I got your-" Tai's voice stopped. We both turned to see Tai staring at the darkness behind the mountains. "What's going on?"

I wanted to roll my eyes. "We don't know. We came here and 'POOF!' it's like this."

"I'm going to get the other. You stay here and wait for us." Sure, one minute he's protective brother not letting me be alone with Kari, and the next he's like this. Make up your mind Tai!

Me and Kari nodded and watched him leave; we never believed this would happen so soon. Kari nudged me on the shoulder. "TK I'm scared." Great now her fears and my own were molding, better not should her I'm afraid too.

"Don't worry Kari, everything will be alright. We won't give up until the deed is done."

Kari nodded. "You're right. Third times the charm I guess."

I chuckled. "I guess."

I looked back at the mountain. I swear I've seen it before. When I was a kid? Maybe in the Real World? I don't know. Gatomon and Patamon were looking at it too, so maybe it wasn't just me. Even so, the island smelled of evil.

"What the hell happened here?" We heard many people's voices behind us. Turning ever so slowly, I saw the original digidestined behind us. Where were Davis and the others? Did Tai leave them out of this?

"We don't know." Kari spoke, snapping me out of my funk. "We just got here and haven't move from this spot."

Nodding in response as I asked the dreaded question I'd been feeling. "Does this place feel familiar to you guys? I feel like I've been here and I'm stuck in the middle of some déjà vu that won't go away."

Sora looked up. "This place does seem familiar. I don't remember from where though."

Joe was looking around, turning in a complete 360. "Hey, where is the rest of the gang?"

So that wasn't just me? "They were coming? When they didn't arrive with you I thought that you didn't tell them."

Tai shook his head. "I told everyone. Why aren't they here yet?"

Mimi opened her bag and grabbed her D-Terminal. "I got a message from Yolei. Let's see. 'Sorry we aren't there for some reason we can't enter the Digital World. Although Davis doesn't agree, we say go ahead and look around without us.' I guess they can't open the Digiport now."

"That's odd. They had to open the portal for us, why couldn't they come in themselves?" There's Izzy for you, the thinker of the group.

"We should look around-" Matt began. He was cut short by a huge surprise, for everyone. All of our digimon devolved into there in-training forms. Tokomon fell off my head and bit into my pant leg for attention.

"TK we got to get out of here. No one can digivolve without food. Let's go back to Tai's place and eat."

Everyone nodded.

"I think that's a good idea, thanks Tokomon. Com'n let's find the TV." Tai instructed.

Surprisingly the nearest TV was farther then expected. None of us moved and yet it was farther than where we were standing. Sora was the first to hold up her Digivice to the TV. Nothing happened. "What the-"

"This is a TV, right?" Matt asked Sora, a hint of anger flooded his voice.

"Calm down Matt. We'll find a different TV if this one doesn't work. Come one, let's go into the forest!"

Everyone raised there hand in agreement, all expect me. There was a pit in my stomach that said the evil was waiting for us in there. That everything was about to fall apart, but where else could we go?

"Izzy can you contact Gennai?" I quickly asked. Izzy nodded, he had his computer with him that had all the Digital information from our travels.

"What the- We have mail from Gennai!" Izzy yelled at us. He didn't need to, everyone was there. It didn't matter.

Izzy quickly clicked the message and Gennai appeared on the screen. His voice appeared through the computer and he heard a distressing message. "This is the Digidestined who are in the Digital World now. I have no idea if you are new or old, but I come bringing bad news. The time in the Digital World is speeding up compared to your World; this would only mean the Digital World is once again tipping with power. However with all the battle you have been doing, I can not tell if the light or darkness is has been tipping it. My guess is if you've reached File Island that you'll be able reach the darkness or light before it consumes the continent and moves on to another one. I bid you farewell and good luck."

Matt shook his head. "This tells us nothing more than we already know."

Sora shot up. "Yes it does Matt, we know where to go. File Island!"

File Island… Isn't that where it all began and where we ended it. Primary village lived there and we help place it back together. Where the pain began, the loss of myself I can't get back. Where I lost my purity, but not my hope.

"Devimon." I muttered under my breath.

"Come on TK, we're leaving!" Kari teased as the group left, 'leaving' me behind. Snapping out of my dilemma, I grabbed Tokomon and booked it to the rest of the group.


	4. Back to the Beginning

**Author's Note: Okay, thank god I finished this now. I have a lot of other stuff I need to do this week. HOPEFULLY I will be able to finish the next chapter by the weekend. KEEP YOU FINGERS CROSSED**

**Disclaimer: Me? Own Digimon? Only in my dreams :'(**

* * *

Back to the Beginning

After minutes of walking aimlessly around, we found something that could float/paddle/bring us across the water to File Island. It was a swan boat that Matt used a lot the first time we came here. Everyone seemed glad to see it back, especially after it magically disappeared on us last time. It was taking us back to the first place we saw our digimon.

File Island is where I first met Tokomon, and lost him for the last time.

Back then we didn't know who we were or why we were here. Now? We know who everything we can and have to do, well almost. We know we have to save the Digital World, but we don't know what from.

I looked at my in-training digimon while we were walking around. Heck when I was a kid I thought all of Tokomon's digivolutions were going to be something of a pig. I remember laughing about the different ones I came up with. _'Porkymon with the super strong oink attack, AND the power to… um OINK! Or maybe Hogmon super hog smell with the power to snort up enemies!' _Remembering it just made me chuckle to my self.

"TK are you alright?" Kari asked.

"Yup! I feel great, why?" Oh god, this can't be good…

"Oh, we've been asking you if Tokomon could digivolve at all."

"Um, sorry about that... I drifted off into some old memories. Ok, let's see you can digivolve Tokomon!" Tokomon hopped out of my arms and onto the floor. His pink figure could be seen concentrating on the task at hand. I didn't think that much thinking was needed to digivolve. I guess I could be wrong…

"Tokomon don't over do it!" Koromon scolded Tokomon. I guess he doesn't need to concentrate that hard.

"I guess we need to figure out how we'll all fit in the boat." Tai whispered.

"Why no make two trips?" Sora suggested.

"Ya, that sounds great!" Mimi agreed.

"I think it would be best." Matt nodded.

"I'll go with the first group to make sure everyone is alright while the second group gets there." Joe responded, responsible as always.

Tai nodded. "I guess its best. Joe, TK, Kari and Mimi will go first with me paddling. When I get back Matt, Sora and Izzy will go with someone else paddling. Will hold our digimon on the trip there and Koromon will stay with the others when I make the trip back."

"I'm not leaving you Tai!"

"There's not much you could do if you were with me either Koromon. Sorry buddy."

"Fine."

So we set off in our little groups. I helped Tai paddle on his way there, it was a smooth and nothing seemed to change that. We landed and Koromon jumped out, head down. I felt bad for the little guy. He never got a chance to speak.

Tai waved at us and sailed off, back towards where we came. It was getting dark so me a Joe decided on a plan if anything attacked us. According to Izzy there was a hiding tree somewhere in the forest. It was a matter of finding it. Tai said Koromon should know because he was the one that brought him Izzy and Motimon when we were attacked by Kuwagamon coming here. Me and Joe were to be decoys while Kari and Mimi got to the hiding tree. When they got there Koromon were to get us and bring us there. Hopefully we would be able to last until then.

Next thing was sleeping times. We needed to sleep, eventually; either now or later when the others get here. We thought of both just to make sure.

Next was a place TO sleep. It wasn't that hard to find things to sleep on, especially when you know what to find and what was comfortable. Pukamon and Tokomon found some leaves that looked similar to the one we used to sleep on and under. We got one for all the digidestined and talked amongst ourselves.

"TK, isn't File Island pretty?" Kari asked, smiling.

"Um, now that I finally getting to look at it, I guess." I blushed, I could feel the heat emitting from my face.

"TK! Are you okay? Do you have a fever?" Joe ran to me quickly.

"Joe, I don't think that's from a fever." Mimi giggled. I'm sure she knew, god damn it…

"It isn't a bad idea to make sure." Joe commented placing a hand on his forehead and one on mine. "You seemed to be a little warm, but I don't think you have a fever."

I sigh of relief. "Thank goodness." I heard Kari let out.

"Then why is he all red?" Nyaromon squeaked.

"Humans can be so weird sometimes." Tokomon countered. Thank god no one else mentioned my face.

* * *

Eventually the night came over the horizon and we were forced to sleep. Joe and Pukamon were first than Mimi and Tanemon. I was next with Tokomon and after us were Kari and Nyaromon.

However me and Kari's turn never came. I was never woken up and neither were Kari. Joe and Mimi stayed up the whole time keeping each other company. Knowing and understand Mimi, they were probably talking and maybe even flirting.

We were woken up around dawn. Tanemon, Koromon and Pukamon were still sleeping next to Joe and Mimi. Mimi had her head and Joe's shoulder and looked out towards the water. Joe's face showed a tint of red as he looked at her. I smiled at them.

Kari grabbed my hand and pulled me in. I turned at saw her rubbing her eyes with her other hand. "You wake TK?"

"More than you, sleepyhead."

I was only teasing, but still she hit me and giggled. "No I'm not. I've been awake for awhile now."

Ya right. "Sure, you were just lying around with your eyes closed."

"Yes."

"Sure-" My voice was cut off my Mimi's

"They're here guys!"

Me and Kari got up and walked over to the water. All four of us stood there waiting for the swan boat to come with our friends.

Sure enough, that's who they were, exhausted friends who traveled on the water even though they should have slept before leaving. Tai probably said they could make it.

"That was longer than I thought." Tai murmured.

I laughed. "Kari and I are rested. You guys can sleep, we'll watch guard."

Tai and Matt tensed. Something about that sentence was bugging them for some reason. "Fine." They both muttered under their breath.

Sure enough everyone fell asleep on the leaves we placed out. Me and Kari sat by the water watching the sun rise.

"You were here before, right?"

"Ya, this is where we landed when summer camp turned into the Digital World."

"It must have been fun, roaming the woods."

"Now? Probably. However back then we were more worried about how to get home."

I heard a soft chuckled. "I guess that's the main priority now too."

I nodded. "Let's check to see if Yolei sent us anymore mail."

Kari nodded and opened her D-Terminal, wide-eyed looking at something.

"Kari, are you okay?"

"Maybe, did you message me?"

I put my finger on my chin. "Last week, no two days ago asking-" Oh, did she have to read that now?

She flipped me her D-Terminal. "Do you send me this?"

"Why?"

"Answer the question."

"I don't remember what I sent Kari."

"Oh… sorry. I didn't get a message from Yolei."

"I didn't either."

"Maybe she sent it to Mimi again. That would make sense."

"Let's hope. I have a bad feeling a lot all of this."

Awkward silence filled the air as the others woke from their slumber.

"Well we better get going!" Sora said when she awoke.

"Ya, we have a Digital World to save!" Tai agreed jumping up. "Let's go gang."


	5. Confessions

**Author's Note: Im srry I didn't post sooner. I tried XD When I started writing this I noticed it wasn't really a beginning so I needed to think of something else to start it off. Then my friend wanted me to read her lemony fanfic so I kinda got sidetracked. I definately didn't want this to turn into a lemon, or a lime. HOPEFULLY I'll have the next chapter finished before the break is over. Hopefully XD**

**Disclaimer: I really don't want to believe it, but it's true. The only thing that belongs to me is the plot :'(, maybe not even :"(**

* * *

Confessions…

Hours of walking in the forest.

It wasn't anything new for any of us. We'd done this numerous times when we were kids, in and out of the Digital World. No matter where you do it, it was always peaceful and beautiful. Everywhere expect in the more disgusting parts on the Digital World.

The best thing about it was that I got to talk to Kari. The whole confession over an e-mail thing didn't really work. I chickened out at the last second. Why couldn't I say the three words my heart wants to say? Why do I have to chicken out every single time?

Tai put his hand on my shoulder. "Tk… Can I talk to you over there?" He was pointing to a random spot in front of us.

"I don't see why not." I complied walking a little faster than before to space myself from Kari.

"Tk, I want to ask you something."

"Sure Tai, ask away!"

"Do you like Kari?"

I froze for a second. Did Tai just call me out? I could feel my cheeks burn up. "Yes." I replied, facing downward not wanting to show my heated face.

Tai slapped my back. "Good. I think you'll be the best person for her Tk. I know I've been mean about you and her being alone, but out of all the guys in your grade, you're the only person I trust with Kari."

"What about Davis?"

Tai chuckled. "That kid is too reckless. Remember when I said to protect Kari while I got the medicine for her? I don't regret that choice I made back then. It's the same for now, if I'm not there and all hell brakes loose, I want you to protect her."

"Thanks Tai." I smiled at him. It felt great to know that I was approved to date his sister before even asking her out. Guess I needed the extra push.

"Ya, and I'm going to find a way to get the two of you alone so you get together. We don't want this conversation to go to waste, now do we?" Matt's voice appeared behind us. Did anyone else hear?

I looked back at the group. Everyone was too far to hear are mumbled words clearly, if at all. My secret is still safe, for now.

"What are you gonna do Matt?"

"You'll see."

I groaned at the sense of the words. I really didn't need to think about this predicament now. We need to save the Digital World again!

* * *

We've been walking for hours when I saw it. It was brighter, but dark at the same time. I quickly looked at Tai. "When night falls we should sleep there" I pointed to the building. "It looks like a good place to stay the night."

Tai nodded. "It looks good. We should find some food as well. Maybe then our digimon will digivolve."

The group nodded. "Maybe…"

Tokomon nudged my leg. "Let's go now to get some food. It's already the afternoon and you only ate this morning."

Nyaromon nodded. "You, me, Tokomon and Kari should go now. We'll be about 20 minutes and come back to the rest of you guys."

"We'll take turns finding food in 20 minute intervals. We'll go in fours, after Tk and Kari come back." Sora nodded, encouraging my thoughts. Maybe now I'll be able to tell her. Sora squeezed my arm, an awkward gesture. Matt and Tai nodded.

"You better get going!" Matt pushed us forward into the forest.

* * *

Nyaromon and Tokomon were quite a ways in front of me and Kari. They were doing the searching, we were here looking for bigger things we needed. Well maybe Kari was; I was preparing myself.

I was already flushed and sweating just standing next to her. How she didn't notice any of this was still beyond me. Maybe she did notice? She would be the type of person not to barge into another's thought to ask a silly question, right?

Tk, get a hold of yourself. You got Tai's approval to date a girl you've been in love with for four years now, maybe even longer. Matt and Sora nearly pushed you into a position you can, and you're chickening out, AGAIN!

"Kari? I think we should talk."

Kari looked at me and smiled. "Of course! What's up?"

"Well, you know being back here like this brings back memories. This is where I got my first crush." Great now she'll think it's not her.

"Here on File Island?"

"Ya, kinda. Here in the Digital World to be more accurate."

She looked at me sweetly. "Me too, I fell in love with a boy here in the Digital World. I just don't know how he thinks of me."

So I had a chance? This was going better than I thought. "If I tell you mine, will you tell me yours?"

"Sure, but you go first!"

Crap. I didn't think that this was gonna happened. I swear to god that this wasn't how I planned it in my head three seconds ago. "Sure. I really like…"

"TK WE FOUND SOME BERRIES THAT WE CAN EAT!" Tokomon screamed for us, up head. I almost forgot they were there.

"Great! We'll find some large leaves to put them in to carry!"

I grabbed Kari's hand and pulled her to the nearest tree. It was now or never. "Kari, I really like you. I think I fell in love with you the day that Piedmon attacked us."

Kari's smile grew from ear to ear. "Thank goodness Tk." She placed her hand on my cheek tenderly. "I really like you too."

I leaned in for a kiss when all of a sudden we felt nudges on our legs. "What happened to getting leaves?" Nyaromon questioned.

Kari blushed. "Sorry about that." She pulled out a large palm tree leaf. "Let's go pick those berries!"

I nodded and left to the bush.

* * *

We came back to the building that I had seen earlier. It was built quite wide and high. Something familiar about it brought chills to my spine. Something made me grab Kari's hand and squeezed it while she quivered with fear. "It's okay Kari. We're only staying the night."

We entered with the food behind us. It didn't matter that it was dark; Tai was in the corridor waiting for us to return.

"You guys sure got a lot of food."

"Ya, Tokomon and Nyaromon found a couple of bushes of berries we can eat and I caught a couple of fish." I smiled.

"Good let's go cook those fish!"

The kitchen, thankfully, was on the ground floor. We used the gas stove; however our digimon lit it up so we could cook it. Minutes passed in the kitchen and the fish were cooked. We all sat at the table and ate the food greedily.

"Okay guys, let's see if you can digivolve!" Sora encouraged. Sure enough all our digimon were at the Rookie level. Now they could protect us better.

"Patamon!" I called out to my friend as he 'flew' at me. "It's good to see you like this again!"

"You don't like me as much as Tokomon?"

"That's not what I meant; I mean that we might not need to run from danger that you're a Rookie now!"

"Okay Tk!"

"We should all rest now anyways. Even though the digimon have digivolved doesn't mean that they won't need to again." Matt suggested.

"I'm with Matt on this guys." Mimi spoke out.

"Same here. We may have beds for once in the digital world, we should use them wisely." Joe, the most responsible one stated.

Tai nodded. "We should go to bed as soon as we can."

Even with everyone sleeping in one room, this place seemed odd. How come they we were the only people here? Why did this seem like déjà vu? I certainly won't sleep tonight.

Somehow I did fall asleep, but not for very long. Minutes into my needed slumber I was woken up by Patamon. "Tk, wake up! TK!" I could feel him nudging me, softly but urgently, something must be wrong. I opened my eyes and saw the problem. The problem that I only saw in my nightmares, until now.

Devimon was back.

And he looked pissed.

"You digidestined thought that you saw the last of me? Think again. I've come back to finished what I had started four years ago!"

Suddenly the beds began to move into the air and fly off into different parts of the File Island. I could hear the screams of the others asking if everyone was alright. I turned towards where Kari's bed was. "KARI!"

"TK! Help me!"

I grabbed Patamon and jumped to her bed. I didn't care if it was foolish; I needed to be with her. I promised Tai I would protect her. I promised myself.

I barely made on, Patamon was clutching my hair as I joisted myself up with Kari's help. "You okay Kari?"

"I should be asking you that question."

"I'm fine. What about you?"

"Better now."

We flew off on the bed into the night, waiting what we had to go through.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Okay, if you likey, hit the button below and review! I really don't want to start bribing people now. Oh and if people can guess where Tk and Kari are going next they can give me a name of anything (Your name, flower, dog, etc.) and I will put it in here somehow :D Good luck!**


	6. Blossoms

**Author's Note: Im srry this took awhile XD I wanted to give people more time to guess where they were going, and then I lost my train of thought... xD I had the ending planned out soooo detailed that I neglected the beginning and the middle. Never gonna happen again. Not only that, but when I finally finished writing it, my computer broke down and my 'lovely' brother gave me his laptop! You guys should thank him... This wouldn't have been up if he wasn't around :D**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot to this story and where it will go. All chars and refrences to Digimon belong to thier rightful owners.**

* * *

**Blossoms**

File Island was separting again.

Damn Devimon, he knows just how to push my buttons. Being separtated from my friends. I detroyed him last time, he's probably after me aiming at my weaknesses, our weaknesses.

Loneliness.

At least I got to Kari, so I'm not completely alone. I'm sure the others will find someone, like last time, our islands were always close to another one. I remember the story that Tai and Matt had when they met with each other. Everyone laughed at it.

When me and Davis got into that fight on the train everyone told us to separate. Matt and Tai disagreed and told us to duke it out. They were right, we needed to fight it out, became better friends because of it. The only thing that ever got in the way was Kari, we only ever fought when Kari was around.

Kari's hand placed onto mine, I turned to meet her angelic eyes. "We'll find them." she assured me.

I smiled. "Of course, as soon as we land." That's when I saw it. Primary Village floating in a different direction of File Island, like the rest of it. We headed to where I went the first. I sighed.

"What's wrong?" Patamon nudged me away from Kari. "You worried?"

"Everyone has been separated from us and now I'm on a bed flying to where it started. Patamon, of course I'm worried! But I'm going to keep hope, I'm not going to back down."

"Me and Kari are here for you guys." Salamon whispered.

Kari placed a hand on my shoulder then. "Nothing bad is gonna happen, life has made you stronger. Whatever your affraid of, I'm here for you TK."

I was about to put my hand on her cheek, maybe give her a peck on the lips. I wanted to, I was sooo close, my lips went for it, my body yearned for it.

Still wasn't going to happen.

The bed dipped towards land and headed towards it. I grabbed Kari's waist with one hand and the bed with another. When we got close to the waterfall, we jumped.

I nearly hit a rock.

TK - 0 World - 3**[1]**

Luckily for me, since I was going to run away home I had extra clothes in my bag. So when I jumped out from off the bed I threw it towards the ground. Thank god it didn't, I would have been in wet clothes around Kari, or only in my boxers waiting for them to dry.

I looked at Kari as we jumped out of the water. She didn't have any extra clothes to be dry in. I guess we have a problem here.

Or two problems.

Not only did she not have any clothes to change into, she was a girl and I wouldn't be able to look at her in only her underwear and bra. I would die from embarassment, and she would have too, probably... Not only that but if Tai found out that I saw his sister half naked, he would BBQ me and eat me. I might be the child of Hope, but I am still a male human...

Kari shivered as I went through my bag. There had to be something she could change into while we dried her clothes. I grabbed a shirt that would hopefully be a dress on her, she could change into this. She slipped out of her clothes and into the shirt while I turned around. My body urged me to take a peak, but I couldn't, wouldn't.

Kari placed a hand on mine and I turned, I was right. It was a dress on her and I still had my sanity. I smiled and grabbed my clothes as she turned around. Quickly as possible, I changed.

"NEW RECORD!" Patamon screamed. I chuckled.

"Thanks Patamon. You make me feel soo much better by watching me dress."

"You would let me anyother day." He whimpered.

"Well sorry Patamon. I thought you'd make sure Kari wasn't look at me nude." I blushed and turned around.

"I'll remember that next time!"

"Good."

"TK we better hurry! It's getting dark!" Kari called, back still turned away from me.

"Okay Kari, let's go." I walked over and placed my hand on her shoulder. "When we find the village we'll get you clothes dry. Your lucky I brought that shirt."

Kari giggled. "Totally do."

* * *

We reached up the village before the sun went down. Elecmon greeted us as we entered and showed us abanded house. Elecmon told us it used to be a warehouse for toys. That's why it was so squishy, or so Kari told me. I waited outside for her to come back and I smiled when she walked away towards the woods nearby.

She was still wearing the shirt I gave her. It reached her knees and was baggy on her slim frame. She blushed when I looked over, walking towards me. My heart skipped a beat. What could she want? A kiss? The first that either of us had? It was too much pressure on us. We were kids, but I know she loves me, and I love her.

"Tk? You look a little red." Kari pointed out.

I looked at her. "You too! You look like a tomato from here."

"That's because I'm nervous."

"Why would you be nervous?"

"Because everytime we try to have our frist kiss, something gets in the way."

I looked around. Patamon and Salamon were no where in sight. "I think Patamon and Salamon went to help Elecmon with his duties. We could maybe do it now?"

"Well I dont want it to be pushed."

"Come here Kari."

Kari walked over calmly under the random tree we were standing at. She looked at me then at her feet. "I wish Tai was here."

I faked a gasp. "I'm not good company?"

"No, its just that with everyone gone, I feel like we're all alone."

"Kari you can never be alone when I'm around. You know that promise that Tai made me say when your were sick in the Digital World? I still keep it to this day. When it's just the two of us, I'll try to protect you with everything I have, even if that thing is boredom. Hey, wanna race back to your clothes? I think they might be done drying..."

Kari laughed. "Nice change in the topic. But we couldn't know that from here, you'd have to have spideysenses for dry clothes."

I chuckled. "Good thing I do. Now that race?"

"You're on!" Kari smiled as she took off running back to the village. "I'm gonna win!" She yelled back looking at me for a second.

"Oh no she doens't!" I whispered as I got to my feet and ran after her. She was so not beating me at my own game!

I somehow managed to beat my cheating girlfriend back to her clothes, and my spideysenses were right, they were dry. She walked into one of the abanded houses to change. I didn't pester her when she took awhile, just relaxed on the grass across from the house waiting. Looking at the door encase she walked out while I wasn't looking. minutes passed and she still hadn't come out. I lifted off my feet and walked over to the building.

"Kari? Are you alright? You said you were going to be a mintue!".

"Ya, sorry about that. You can come in if you want, I'm done now."

I stared at the door for awhile. Was it really safe to go inside? I don't think Kari would lie to me about that. She wasn't that type of person. She wouldn't want to do anything further than frist base when we hadn't even gone on a date yet, right? I shook my head. No, she wouldn't do that. She isn't one of the shanks at school, she has her pride. That's one of the reasons I love her so much. I sighed and walked in.

I gasped. Not because she was nude, or something lacking on her body. No I noticed the beautiful flowers in her hair. "Do you like them?" I heard her ask. Was she joking? I loved them in her hair, they matched her completely.

"Of course Kari. They fit you perfectly. Like everything else I've seen you in. Expect I like these the most."

I heard her chuckle and whisper 'cheesy line' under her breathe. I laughed.

"It may be cheesy, but it's true."

She leaned in then and there. I didn't feel right about it though. I stopped her quickly and pulled her outside to the tree we were under before. We sat down and I held her hand. "Kari I'm sorry about before, I just want our frist kiss to be perfect."

She smiled. "I understand."

Little blossoms began to float through to air. Cherry blossoms moved around us like we were stuck inside a vortex of air. I looked deep into Kari's eyes and saw it. Pure compassion. I really wanted to do this now or never. I leaned in.

She met me half way, closing her eyes and moving her hand to my hair. She tugged on it a few times, trying to bring me closer. She deepened the already passionate kiss we had. I pulled back a lingered, smiling.

"Glad we waited?"

Kari nodded. "But I'm not done with you yet." She stated before pulling me back towards her for another kiss. My hands went to her waist and I open my lips, tongue asking for entrance. She opened up and we played around eachother's mouths, never wanted to let go. However reality wanted something else because we broke apart of air, panting.

"Wow." Kari whispered.

I nodded in agreement. My vocal cords didn't seem to work at the moment.

Something broke our moment; it wasn't reality, our digimon or the others. No, what laid ontop of us was a small plant looking digimon. It had a plump looking body/head and big on green emerald eyes. It opened it's mouth to speak, but was interupted by our digimon running towards us. **(A/N: I'll try to post a link to a picture of this digimon. It's my own creation ;D)**

Salamon spoke first. "Have you seem Bloesomon?"

"Ya, she's a plant digimon that looks like that!" Patamon finished.

"OMG BLOESOMON! ELECMON IS LOOKING FOR YOU!" Both our digimon screamed.

Bloesomon giggled. "Of course he is. I better go then. See you later lovebirds, hope you like my blossom shower attack!" She spoke as she hopped away into the village, hopefully looking Elecmon.

"Blossom attack?" Kari questioned beside me.

"The different blossoms that were here before. That must have been her attack."

"Then I'm glad she didn't hit us with it. Just moved them around us!"

"Me too."

Patamon looked confused at us. "What did she mean by lovebirds?"

Salamon nodded. "Are you two not telling us something?"

Kari shook her head. "We didn't have time to tell you, with Devimon coming back and being stranded here at Primary village." Kari thanking said.

"So what did she mean by that TK?" Patamon asked me.

"Me and Kari are going out. We sorta kissed today. That's what Bloesomon was talking about."

Salamon looked at Kari. "You mean you did what I've been asking you for weeks to do Kari? AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?"

"Woah... Weeks?" I questioned.

"Salamon! I didn't do anything. TK asked me!"

Patamon nudged me. "Good work pal."

I smiled. "Thank you."

I was so engrossed on Patamon that I didn't notice it at first. Kari screamed my name and I turned. There stood Blossomon grabbing Kari with one of its vine like hands and dragging her away. "Patamon digivolve!"

"You got it TK!"

Patamon tried to digivolve, but it didn't work. I guess he didn't have enough fuel or engery to do it. "KARI!" I screamed at her. "I'll get you back!"

I ran after them, looking for someway to stop the evil digimon myself. However when the time came and Blossomon took off into the darkness, I could do nothing. I fell onto the ground crying for the digimon to come back and release her.

"Kari, I'm sorry..." I whispered.

"It's okay TK. At least she wasn't taken when she was wearing your shirt as a dress!" Salamon joked. At anyother time I would have laughed, not this time.

"I can't believe I failed her. I can't believe I failed Tai..."

* * *

**Author's Note: Hehehehehe... Ok, I lied to you digimonfan18 I was thought I wasn't going to use Blossom in this yet. And yes Bloesomon comes from the Dutch word Bloesom and Bloesom means Blossom. So technically I did write it in :D And crestoflight3, yours will be in next chapter. I already had that one planned out. She's gonna be in here for a little comedy reilf, along with other things... **

**[1] this is a count for how many times TK got beatwn by the world. 1) The almost kiss in Chapter 5 2) The almost kiss in this chapter and 3) Him almost hitting the rock in this chapter,**


	7. KARI!

**Disclaimer: Me no know Digimon... :'(**

* * *

**KARI!**

What am I gonna do?

Tai is going to kill me! I'm sooo dead!

I better go find her.

But how am I going to do that? I don't even know where she is!

Salamon pulled on my pant leg, trying to get my attention. Patamon started to help, however they didn't snap me out of it. They tried for a few minutes apparently. I snapped up at the touch on my shoulder.

I turned around to see a girl in a brown fitting trench coat. It reminded me of Gennai's jacket that he always wore. Now that I mention it, it looked exactly the same. "Yes?" I asked her, she looked at me with her big brown eyes as they glowed. Her long brown hair moved as she lifted her small head.

"Are you the child of Hope?" she asked.

"Yes I am. My name is Takeru, Tk for short." I looked at her quickly. "Who are you?"

"I'm one of the Gennais, they call me Jak."

"Okay then Jak, where's the Gennai we call Gennai? I need to ask him something."

"About Kari? We don't know. I wanted to ask you if you wanted to help me get her back. Well Salamon, I mean." Jak looked down at the Digimon.

"I'll go!" Salamon exclaimed as I pick her and Patamon off the ground.

"All three of us will go." I said to them. "We aren't going to separate."

Jak nodded and looked at us. "If you want, we'll wait for the others. They should be here by tomorrow."

I thought about waiting for the others. What would happen to me, Kari and the others? Did I have the time to wait until tomorrow while Kari was being attacked or tortured by Devimon? Would she be okay? Would I even regain her trust after this was over? What about Tai? Gah, why was everything so hard? If I was only faster, if I noticed sooner then none of this would have happened! Why was I always sooo late?

This is worse then two years ago when I didn't let her go through first. She was trapped in the Digital World with Gatomon alone. The TV was broken, we couldn't do anything the help her! I went on my own to a different location, she was my best friend and I knew her limits. She couldn't take on an army of Guardmon with the little energy that Gatomon had left. And her condition. What if she fell ill at the same time? The others didn't know that Kari had an illness that would have changed their minds. She was tough, but she couldn't do everything on her own. That's why she had me and Tai or one of the others.

I didn't give up on her then, and I'm not giving up on her now. She needs my help, and I'm going to give it to her. I still won't break my promise, even if she is not here.

"No, we'll go before you and you can tell the others and follow us. Do you know the general location of Kari?"

"Yes, Blossomon brought her to the main island. If you go there you should find her."

"Thank you Jak. We'll go now."

Jak bowed and walked towards Primary Village in a wait of the others. I just hope Tai won't be too mad at me to yell when we meet up. That would break my surprise attack; Tai was always too courageous for his own good... Sometimes it doesn't didn't compute that going in head first was the wrong way.

We found another one of Matt's boats in the harbor off the northern shore. It was the closest harbor to the main portion of File Island where Kari was. We were not going to take any chances of using Patamon as Angemon, he would need his strength for fighting Devimon while I and Salamon went to find Kari, and I wasn't going to take any chances.

This is it. This will show her and myself if I'm a man.

I wasn't going to let everyone down. I just got to keep thinking that. That Salamon and Kari will be able to get together and we can find a way to beat Devimon and leave here once and for all. I do love the Digital World, but sometimes it brings out the worst in me. I never want to show the little part of me that is selfish, indecent, the part that would have everyone hate me. I knew it would. I was the child of Hope; I wasn't supposed to have any darkness in my heart. I was supposed to be light and cheerful. But no one can change the small piece that wants to destroy all the darkness in the world, every world. That way what happen to Patamon will never happen to anyone else.

I guess I'm a hypocrite.

When Ken went through the same thing I did, seeing his partner die in front of him. I could have helped. He had someone who knew that Digimon never die, I didn't. It was because I thought he was completely evil that I didn't say anything. Was that it? Was it really because that I thought the child of Kindness was evil? It had to be. Why else would I keep that from him? I wasn't a cruel person, not how he was back then. He disgusted me and I didn't want him to return the Digital World and turned into an evil thing. I felt bad for the Digimon, right?

Patamon snapped me out of daze when we arrived. He and Salamon nudged me out of the boat and brought me some food they found earlier. I told them then that Patamon should have a little more to keep up his strength, but not too much. We didn't need a repeat of the SkullGreymon incident...

We set off to the tip of the mountain. If I could remember correctly, that was where he was hiding before. Or at the least the general area. He came out from his hideout and attacked us before we got close. At least that's how I remember it. Most of that time all I remember is pissing my pants and seeing Angemon die in front of me while using all his energy against Devimon. It scarred me for life, watching my best friend die in front of me when I was what, eight? Maybe six?

"Can't you remember exactly where it is Tk?" Salamon cried. We had been walking for five hours without any luck.

"Sorry Salamon, all I remember was being near the tip of the mountain. Maybe we should have waited for the others."

Salamon shook her head. "No, we did the right choice. Who knows what Devimon is doing to her while we were waiting for them. They should be here any minute now, hopefully on Birdramon flying to the mountain tip like we are climbing. I don't think that everyone remembers a lot of detail of Devimon's attempted conquest."

I chuckled. "This is the only thing I remember of Devimon's attempted conquest. I was quite small."

Patamon nodded. "I don't remember anything, expect turning into a Digiegg and being reconfigured. Well I don't remember being reconfigured, but I remember a bit before and after it..."

I smiled at Patamon. "I get what your trying to say."

Patamon nodded. "Good."

We stopped for awhile after that. We needed to rest or we wouldn't be any good when facing Devimon. I took a light 10 minute nap and we ate then headed off towards the tip of the mountain again.

We stepped not even 5 feet when Salamon digivoloved into Gatomon. "Well that was random." Gatomon said.

I nodded in agreement. "But it means that Kari is nearby!"

I was about to continue on the trail ahead of me to Kari when someone placed a hand on my shoulder. They gripped tightly as if angry as I turned to see who it was. Of course Tai stood behind me exhausted as if he was running up the hill. Looking behind him I notice that I was right, Agumon and the others were running after him. "Tk, what happened with Kari?"

I sighed. "I don't want to talk about it right now. She might be in danger because I didn't react quickly enough. Or because I didn't feed Patamon so he couldn't digivolve. This is my fault Tai and I need to go get her back."

"Not without us Teeks, we're a team. Start acting like it." Matt yelled at me.

Tai nodded. "It isn't all your fault. Now Kari is a brave and strong girl, she'll be able to handle herself on her own."

I shook my head. "Not up against Devimon without Gatomon."

Tai looked me strangely. "How do you know it's Devimon?"

"Blossomon took her; it had a Black Gear in him. Devimon is using he's old tricks against us again."

Sora walked over to us. "We should get going then. We'll plan as we walk kill two birds with one stone."

Izzy nodded. "By the way Tk, did you meet Jak at Primary Village?"

I nodded, "I told her I was going ahead and to tell you guys where to go. I didn't want to waste time thinking if she was okay. I wanted to know she was okay, not hope."

We walked and planned. Tai didn't yell or scream at me. He really changed for the better, more calm and understanding to his friends. I hope it stays this way.

XXX

It took half an hour before we found Devimon's hideout. Or at least the entrance of it, big dark arches doesn't help bad guys to be sneaky. We entered with the plan insight. Once we find Kari I was to get Gatomon to her with Patamon. The others were to distract any and all guards until I get to her. It wasn't the best plan we've ever made, but it was the only one we could think of that would work properly without anything going wrong.

The castle was dead; there was no life in it. None, nothing, if I screamed you could hear the echo for miles. Maybe that was the point of it. If we made to much noise you could hear us perfectly, he would know we were hear. Maybe this was a bad idea...

But Kari is in danger.

We found Devimon before Kari, so Matt and Tai went to fend him off as we continued in direction he had come. We saw a guard here and there, but Biyomon took care of them quickly before more came in a group. Suddenly we got to the end of the hall.

"Where is she?" I slammed my fist into the wall. "We couldn't have missed her!"

Izzy stopped and took out his computer. "There's another room through one of these walls. However the other two have a firewall behind them so we can't just barge through them Tk."

I sighed and gritted my teeth. "Just hurry Izzy."

"I will Tk, calm down."


	8. The Darkness

**Author's Note: I when I said Jak was going to be here for comical reasons, I was telling the truth, however due to where this now going, I don't think that would be possible... SORRY crestoflight3! I REALLY MEANT TO! XD**

**Disclaimer: Me no likey. Me no own Digimon... -cries- :'(**

**The Darkness**

"I think I found her Tk."

I snapped my head Izzy's way. I turned away minutes ago not wanting to intrude in his 'geek mode'**[1]** "Which way Izzy?"

He gave me a weak smile. Probably felt sorry for me, I wouldn't. I'm surprised they put up with me. Tai probably said to be easy on me, that my heart was bypassing my brain and I wasn't thinking straight. I was thinking straight, even faster than before, probably from an adrenaline rush. "Tk, there's a firewall in there protecting her from us. We can't go in without knowing where its weak point is."

I sighed. "Just hurry Izzy."

"I'm going as fast as I can." He replied, going back to his domain.

"Go as fast as you can, she could need our help."

Sora walked over and put a hand on my shoulder. "Calm down Tk, clear your head so you don't do something reckless."

Reckless? They truly think I'm going to do something reckless? I already did that, and I learned my mistake. I'm not letting her be alone in the Digital World; there is too much danger here. Our world is safer than here in many ways, and I'm not going to get clingy because I wanted her safe.

"Your right Sora. We're doing to best we can to get her back, I understand."

"Prodigious!**[2]**" Izzy exclaimed. "I think I've got it!"

"Where am I going?" 

Izzy sighed. "I might be wrong, but the safest way is here." He pointed to a place on the wall.

"I trust you Izzy. If you think it's safe, then I do too." I smile at him. The reaction I got surprised me. Maybe I was overreacting before...

I walked through the part of the wall with Gatomon and Patamon close behind me. I gaped at what I saw, terrified even.

"KARI!" Gatomon screamed as she ran towards her partner.

I followed behind her in hurried fashion. I didn't get there before Gatomon, but I didn't want to be too far behind her either. You never know what might pop up in the Digital World when you aren't careful. Especially when the darkness is fighting against the light. However these times, I wish I was a little naive kid that was too small to make decisions.

When I got to her I looked at how she was tied up. Nylon rope was around her mouth so she couldn't scream for help. They also placed her on top of a table with her hands above her head so she couldn't move very well. They were tied with a metal bar, I could get Patamon to break it open but that would hurt Kari in the progress. I'll just have to find the button that releases them. I quickly did a one over; to make sure she was alright. I saw there were bruises all over her.

"Kari, you okay?" I managed to choke out.

"I've been better." She smiled weakly.

"I know this might be hard, but we've got to get moving. First we got to get you free."

I heard her chuckle. "Why is it your always the one that saves me?"

I looked at her. I was not ALWAYS there to protect her. Sure, after her brother I protected her the most, but Davis and the others saved her a lot of times too.

"What do you mean by that?"

She smiled again. "You always help me when I'm all alone. You stayed by my side when I was sick and saved me from Peidmon. When I got stuck into the Dark World, you were the first to my side. Also when I got stuck in the Digital World you came and found me and we managed to get back!"

I smiled at her. She always saw the light of things; I guess she had it better in the Digital World when we were kids. "Ya, but most of those times I had someone helping me."

I walked over to the most random spot to put a computer in the room. I swear it was in the middle of the room, in the wide open. I searched its contents on the keyboard when Izzy came running through the firewall. "You could have come back to say you were alright!" He yelled at me. I chuckled at him.

"Well you should have told me to!" I looked at the keyboard. "Do you think you could find which button here opens Kari's restrains?"

Sora and Mimi were already at Kari telling her how worried we were. Joe was running around Kari's body looking to see any type of serious injury. I guess it was a good thing to have doctor with us in the Digital World. No one ever got sick or seriously injured without seeing Joe about it.

Izzy went to look at the keyboard panel. "I should be able to. Go on and see Kari, you've worried too much not to."

I nodded and looked at Kari. "Thanks and good luck Izzy."

"I'll probably need it." Izzy was never a bragger; Tai and Davis were too much to have anyone else bragging. Well unless you talk about Sora after she beat Tai at something... Anyway, Izzy always preferred to do things alone and never bragged when he got something right. He might complain when he doesn't understand something, but everyone in the group did that, mainly me.

When I reached Kari I looked over at Joe. "Is she alright? She had a lot of bruises when I looked her over."

Joe nodded. "She's not bad; she has a lot of bruises on her chest and some gashes everywhere else. However she's fine to move around." **[3]**

I held one of Kari's hands as we waited. She drifted off as Izzy was examining the panel. Sooner or later was going to be released, so Mimi and Sora were on both sides of her ready to catch when that happens.

A sudden click caught my attention as Kari fell forward. "I think I got it!" Izzy screamed after the fact.

I laughed. "You did it alright!"

Kari was placed into my back as we continued to find Tai and Matt. They were in a worse position then us, facing the evil doer as a distraction while we got Tai's little sister. Still, it wouldn't have worked any other way. They would do this plan until the end of time. Tai was like that, stubborn...

We got there when they were in a pickle. MetalGreymon and WereGarurumon were being overpowered by the dark Digimon. How could Devimon have powered up this much?

Sora and Mimi didn't waster anytime, within second Birdramon and Togemon were attacking the enemy with all their strength. Joe and Izzy's Digimon were next, Kabuterimon and Ikkakumon started to attack Devimon with everything they had. Still the virus Champion Digimon remained uninjured, two Ultimate and four Champion were nothing for him I guess.

I placed Kari gently on the floor and went to Patamon. "Your turn buddy!"

Patamon nodded. "You got it!"

Seconds later my good pal stood in front of me as a giant angel of hope. I'll never forget this picture for the rest of my life. Devimon versus Angemon, only this time Angemon will be one level higher. A gust of wind filled the corridor as pure white feathers poured in. As soon as it cleared, Angemon had digivolved to MegaAngemon.

It was the Ultimate showdown between light and dark, both sides looked equal, which scared the shit out of me. Suddenly, however, an arrow of light appeared and we all looked to where it came from. Angewomon stood above Kari, bow in hand.

"MegaAngemon let's do this."

"You said it Angewomon."

Suddenly their bodies became a bright light and wrapped around Devimon. Devimon once again became black and purple dots as he vanished. Once they were gone, Gatomon and Angemon stood alone, victorious.

"We did it!" The group exclaimed.

Kari walked over to me and leaned on me. "You're warm."

"And I'm quite glad you woke up when you did. You pushed into our favor."

Kari smiled. "That's good." She moved her head to give me a peck on the cheek.

We could hear the others screaming at us. Tai was yelling threats, Matt was saying to kiss her, Sora and Mimi said something similar and Joe and Izzy said good luck. We both blushed. Then without thinking I gave Kari and kiss on the lips, short and sweet. "We better not go any further. I think Tai might kill me."

Kari laughed. "Definitely."

We walked over to the others and the cheering commenced. Matt even gave me a noogie as congrats. I'd have rather skipped that part. They hurt like a bitch...

When they finally calmed down, Jak appeared in her hologram thingy. Gennai always needed some special equipment, or used Izzy's laptop. I guess Jak didn't need it.

"I have some bad news for you guys... I was looking through of the legends and found one that might be coming true." She sighed and took a deep breathe. "It seems to be extremely and no one ever believes or less Gennai or I would have told you about it before. However after how you guys dealt with Devimon I think that this one will become true. I sent it on Izzy's computer, you better check it out."

She disappeared soon after she uttered her last words, and as soon as she completely faded Izzy pulled at his laptop and searched for her message or legend. He found it and read it out loud.

**Legend of King and Queen**

Holy Light takes Heaven's Hope

To bind around Devil's rope

Make angels fly out to the coast

As devils plan a devish roast

For all must fall before it can rise

As we can not see the deadly guise

The queen of Light must take a stand

As the king of Hope falls out of hand

Courage breaks at the smallest means

When Friendship is nowhere to be seen

Knowledge looks at the scare

As the Responsible one takes a small little dare

Love is blinded by the light

For Sincerity can be sometimes too bright

But it can not break Kindness's heart

Who comes to break Hope apart

As the battle comes to an end

You will see the sacred thread

And darkness will be gone for good

As Hope and Light see the Heavenly truth

"What do you think it means?" Izzy asked. I knew exactly what it means, and I wasn't going to let it happen! I ran off away for the group, running as fast as I could to the coast of the island, hoping to find answers. I could hear the group call after me, but I ignored them. I didn't need their help. Legend or not, I was doing this my way.

XXX

**Author's Note: Okay, because Tk ran off without the others, I was thinking because you need to know what the others are doing I need a new perspective. I was thinking doing it one of these 5 different ways. I want to know which way you like best. (I may end up doing it more than one way)**

**1) Complete third person, you know everyone's thoughts**

**2)Third person, however you only see the thoughts of the main characters in that chapter.**

**3) First person in one main characters view (Will said at the beginning of every chapter)**

**4)Do it like Tk is watching over them (Which would very creepy and unTk like, I just thought people might like this way... xD)**

**5) Have it Jak's view in her home watching their progress and be a Gennai like stalker. This way will also tell when each part of the Legend has been completed.**

**There you have it! Pick and choose your favourite one and I'll do it that way! XD I'm your slave now! Okay not really, but you get my point! Oh and before I forget here are the awesome things I wanted to comment on!**

**[1] These are my own words, not Tk's. I couldn't think of any other way of putting that sounded like him. Not that he sounds like himself anymore...**

**[2] I had too! But I'm not sure if I spelt it right! Could you tell me if I didn't? I really want that to be perfect!**

**[3] This was supposed to imply that Kari was tortured for awhile. I just wanted people to know this, I'll going to make it important later on.**


	9. Looking Back and Moving Forward

**Author's Notes: Okay, I love you guys. My reveiwers are awesome and I love your input on these huge matters. If you read the note later on you will see which one I'll be doing... xD**

**Disclaimer: I've tried over a million times, Digimon will never be owned by me... TOO. MUCH. _WORK._**

* * *

**Looking Back and Moving Forward**

I have no idea where I am anymore.

All I've been able to see for the past hours were trees. Running in a random direction does that to a person, makes them lose their sense of direction. Not that we were ever able to tell which way was North here. A compass never worked.

I wish Angemon was here.

When I ran off, he tried to follow, but the others stopped him from trying. I guess they thought that would get me to come back. It wouldn't, never will. As much as I love Patamon and Angemon, this was one thing that I could never have him here for. I couldn't put my best friend in this much danger.

I was going to kill the Darkness once and for all.

The Digital World will be ruled by the Light and the Darkness will never come back. This way everything I went through will never happen again. No Digimon will need to be configured due to the evil virus Digimon. If they weren't evil then I won't care if they are a virus or not. Like Ogremon, any Digimon can change for the better. Even those with a Black gear or Ring/Spiral became back to their good loving selves. Why haven't the Gennai's done anything about this?

Nothing in this world was as painful as watching Angemon 'die' in front of me. But I was a brave little kid and endured in while we were together. When that Digiegg appeared those pure white feathers, I knew that my best friend would be back one day. And I was going to everything in my power to make sure he didn't do anything that reckless. I loved him more than anything, even though we fought after he came back, I always wanted to make up with him. I never wanted to go to bed thinking he was mad at me.

Only once did I ever.

It was when Tai disappeared on us. He and MetalGreymon disappeared into this bright light and none of us knew where he went. We searched everywhere for him. Eventually we separated from each other and it was just Matt and me. I didn't mind, we would never separate from each other, or so I thought back then. Matt said he was going to see what was across the lake from us. The boat he found only could carry two human sized people and Gabumon was pretty big. It wouldn't fit all three of u without one of us sitting on top. Matt knew I couldn't swim and he needed to paddle the boat. So instead he was going to go alone to the other side. He didn't come back, even though he said he would.

I'm the child of Hope, so of course I stood the on the harbour waiting for him to come home. Tokomon tried to cheer me up, but he wasn't the person I wanted to do that. I wanted Matt by my side. I wasn't a baby anymore though, I needed to grow up. But I couldn't, never could. It took me longer to find that out about myself. I wish I had it then, then I would have found a way across the lake to find him myself. No, I didn't.

That's when Demidevimon came. He tricked me with lies about Matt. How could I trust him and betray my own brother's word? I just did, and Tokomon tried everything to make me believe otherwise. But it wasn't like he could go across the water and tell me that Demidevimon was lying. He had no proof, but so did I. I threw my crest at him and ran off with Demidevimon, not even hoping that he would come and find me, Tokomon or Matt.

I was wrong, extremely wrong. When Tai came and found me I thought that the others were with him. I hoped that someone was with him, like Matt or Sora, but only Tokomon stood with him. Soon after I learned the truth about Demidevimon and we left to go find the others. My hope was renewed from our courageous leader and Patamon came back to me. I'll never forget that day.

I stared at the water in front of me. It glistened like a fire as the digital sun fell into the night. Ripples moved across the water as fish rose from the water every so often. I needed to move, or Gomamon will be able to find me through the fish around me. I did not want to be caught and be stopped by my friends; I can't look them in the eye. I got up from my sitting position and walked towards the forest.

I barely even moved towards the tree line when a gust of wind attacked me. I looked over and saw my best friend in the world flying towards me.

"TK!"

"Angemon what are you doing?" I looked at as calmly as I could.

"I'm your partner Tk, I'll find you and followed until I can't move anymore. That's what friends do. Now let's go find the others and join them in finding this new disaster."

"No Angemon, I'm not going to do that. Both times here in the Digital World everyone in group found themselves and I never have. I need to do that now while I'm still a kid and can mess things up."

"Tk, you have changed, greatly. You've become so strong since you've first came here."

"That's not what I mean Angemon. Tai found that he was a leader and that he had to think of others before himself. Sora found what love truly means and that everyone around love her and she loves them. Izzy found that his curiosity is what drives him through his life and that he should never lose it, even in the most dire needs. Matt found that he will never be alone, even if his friends are far away. Joe and Mimi even learned about themselves." I sighed. "Davis and everyone has learned something about themselves that they can show around, expect me. What I found about myself disgusts me and I don't want to show it at all."

"Then why did you hit Ken, if not for the Digital World!"

"I did do that for the Digital World, but also because he was about to bring back Devimon and the darkness with it. He even have Devimon's tactics back then, his Dark Rings were exactly like the Dark Gears!"

I felt something around me, it felt black and heavy but it stood strong. I could hear Angemon scream at me, but I couldn't tell what it was, the words didn't progress through my brain, they were muffled. Nothing could be heard with all this screaming, even my vision started to fade. All I could feel was this blackness on me and nothing else. No other senses were used, none.

I fell into it, the Darkness.

* * *

I opened my eyes as I scanned the area. Angemon didn't stand anywhere near me, I started to worry. I was in the same spot I was attacked, but something felt different, like I wasn't in the Digital World or my world. I looked on me to check to see if I was injured, I didn't even have a scratch. However I did seem to grow an extra limb, Patamon slept on my leg, snoring with his usual snot bubble coming from his nose. I chuckled.

I looked at our surroundings. Everything was either too bright or so dark you could barely tell what was going on. I looked down and saw my old green hat and outfit. I never thought I was going to see this again, my mom threw it out after I came back with a bazillion holes in it. It was going to happen, if she knew it or not.

I felt tears swell up in my eyes. Why they did that was beyond me, I couldn't think right. I felt as confused as the scenery around me. The sky was split in two sides, light and dark. The light held a blazing yellow as the darkness turned into a dark grey, almost black. The water mirrored it perfect, even the ripples participated in the gloomy happy effect around me. This world was split in two equal parts of light and dark.

Or at least at first.

The more I sat there the more the dark bits consumed the light. It became eerie as if the Hope I carried on me was being drain for power. Patamon whimpered in his sleep and started tossing, as he know doubt was having a nightmare. I tried to wake him, but couldn't. I need to find the others, they would help me with Patamon then we can save the Digital World.

Then what?

I shook my head. I had no time to think of afterwards, Patamon needed me and I needed to find the others. When I find the others I will then think of what will happen, just not with Patamon waiting for help.

I picked my best friend up and ran into the forest.

* * *

**(Third Person)**

Tk stood in front of the dazed angel. Angemon looked at his partner in disbelief. Something had grabbed Tk and he fell to the floor, shaking. Tk's partner landed and dedigivolved and stood by his friend concerned. He waited patiently for him to wake, shaking him and calling his name. Nothing worked.

Five minutes passed and Tk arose from his slumber. However his eyes were distant and darkened in the bright light. His blue orbs that looked like the ocean turned musky and dirty even. Patamon moved back, shocked at the new person standing in front of him. This wasn't his friend that he went through many hardships. No, this was someone he never saw before or imagined would. He lost his best friend, but to what.

Very good question Patamon, to what?

* * *

**Author's note: Okay, I haven't made a decision in to how I'm doing the next 2 or 3 chapters. I'm thinking for the plot it would be wiser to do third person or in Jak's view (for how I ended it, I could still do Tk but it would be awkward and you ppl don't think that First Person might change the feel of this), however I still don't know which would be better. And because I have a long weekend I might be able to give you another chapter before my crazy summatives and exams start... HOPEFULLY that will happen and I will be able to give you a couple of more chapters before I get too busy write anything, not that I will stop writing, just less xD I'll keep you posted and I'll have another chapter up by next week, maybe two.**

**Has anyone noticed anything in this chapter? Something more in the legend has come true, there's more to come :D**

**And Tk seems to be acting very odd, how can he be in two places at once? ^^-**


	10. Hold on or Let Go?

**Author's Note: I've decided to go third person and maybe have a little Tk here and there so you get to know what is going on with him. Hopefully everyone likes this, cause I looked at what was good for this fanfic and decided that this will hopefully be the best way of doing things. And I know I left the last chapter at such a cliffhanger, but your not going to get a continuation on that for awhile, I might add a little more to that this chapter (I'm writing this beforehand) I might not. We'll have to see :S**

**Oh and srry if this suck a bit, I haven't done third person in awhile that I might be a little rusty DX. AND fyi **_this is thought of the person in question. Mainly the main characters in this chapter_

* * *

**Hold on or Let Go?**

The group stood in front of the tall dark entrance that remained of Devimon's castle. The sun had set and the gang was tired from walking all day to get here. Well that and the almost impossible battle against Devimon.

The only other reason for staying there would be waiting. Waiting on someone they hoped would return, and soon. But as the Digital sun started to fall they knew no such luck would happen, or at least for that night.

"Maybe we should go find a good place to sleep." Sora suggested. "Me and Biyomon can go look around."

Biyomon nodded, even if she didn't look ready, she sure was quick to agree.

Tai shook his head. "Here should be fine. We need to be here in the morning in case Tk comes back." This was true in a sense, but wasn't the only thought running through the courageous leader's head.

Most people believed that Tai didn't have much of a brain, his best friend included. However science couldn't prove this with a lot of success, an opinion of everyone. Here I will prove to you that Tai does have a brain, no matter how small it is, and that he does use it- to the best to his ability.

_I don't understand why he ran off like that. What could spook him that much? I've never seen him so shaken up before. No matter, we need to wait for him to cool off and come back. I just wish that Angemon was here so we would know that Tk will come right back when he was ready. Not that he should be out there alone, no its better that Angemon went to him... Wait, 'Make angels fly out to the coast, Where devils plan a devish roast.' Did Tk go out to find the new evil by himself? Angemon went to find him too, oh god! Another piece has been done._ Tai kept thinking about, how it was relevant to the Digidestined as a group. _The legend does have all of our crests, including Ken's, but then shouldn't Ken be here with us? Why were only the original eight allowed back in the Digital World while the others are stuck at home worrying?_

"I think we should kill the time somehow." Mimi spoke, she was always the one to break the awkward silences when the group drifted away to their own heads. It always worked that way, even when it was a group outing in their world.

Tai nodded. "I think we should think about the legend Jak gave us."

Joe looked at him weirdly. "Why? I'm sure Izzy is on it, right Izzy?"

Izzy nodded. "But it is really weird, compared to the other ones. This one talks about each crest separately, it bothers me. It's like they are associated us by our crests because they didn't know our names, like its guiding us to the peace of the Digital world."

"So it's not about something random?" Matt chimed in. _How is that possible? Me and Tai might fight, but I wouldn't leave his side because of it. Would I? No, I wouldn't._

"No, each part links to another so they will happen one after another. Remember what Jak said about how we defeated Devimon? Well it's in here, 'Holy Light takes Heaven's Hope, To bind around Devil's rope.' Angemon and Angewomon wrapped around Devimon like a bright light rope. Remember what they are? The angels of Hope and Light."

Tai nodded. "And Tk seems pretty scared about what was gonna happen."

"The Darkness." Matt whispered. Everyone barely heard him-

But everyone understood what he said, even when Kari questioned him. "The Darkness?"

"You weren't here for it, but when Patamon first turned into Angemon he sacrificed his life to protect Tk, all of us actually. Devimon was strong then too, I guess it was because you weren't here that you and Angewomon couldn't help at the time. Devimon would always mutter that the smallest would destroy him, and it did."

"But us too." Tai added.

Matt nodded. "Yes, and right afterwards we thought he was gone for good, we didn't know that Digimon didn't die only reconfigured. But all of a sudden white feathers piled on top of each other and created a Digiegg. Tk took care of Patamon until he was just that, Patamon."

"Then how does that explain now?" Izzy questioned.

"It didn't start at first. Tk was fine until after it was all over, when he still lived in Japan. Well me and Teeks would hang out a lot when my band wasn't practicing and when we talked about it, he seemed off. The hatred in his eyes just burned. I didn't understand it until Cody told me about punching Ken's face, well what happened before that." Matt took a deep breathe, he didn't _want_ to cut into his brother's business, but he didn't have much choice now. "Ken had opened up a whirlpool filled with negative energy, when Tk and Cody went to free the Digimon in Ken's hideout, Cody said whatever was on the screen pissed Tk off because he threw his hat on the ground and marched off. He described it different, but I imagined that hateful disgusted look I saw when talking about it."

"Do you think he went to face the Darkness alone?" Joe vocalized.

"I think so. I hope he wouldn't, but knowing him and what's going on, its a good possibility."

Izzy turned to look at Tai. "Do you think this means something Tai?"

Tai nodded. "If Tk thought that the Darkness would be on the coast somewhere, that's where he'll go, and since Angemon went after him-"

"Another part of the legend came true." Kari interrupted.

"But what about the next part. If what Izzy says is true we need to find out what will happen next." Sora stated.

Mimi's hand touched her cheek. "'Make angels fly out to the coast, As devils plan a devish roast, For all must fall before it can rise, As we can not see the deadly guise.' I think that was the next part."

"It is. So, 'For all must fall before it can rise.' What do you think it means?" Izzy questioned the group.

Everyone fell silent trying to figure out what or who it meant. It was too general to find out. The wording didn't apply to one person, so were everyone in the group going to fall? Did it mean that the Darkness was going to rule? Then there was the problem of 'As we can not see the deadly guise.'

"A guise is like a costume, right?" Kari asked her elder counterparts.

"I guess, that's its literal meaning anyway." Sora answered, confused where this was going.

"Well I think it means that someone is going to fall away from us and not show it."

The group fell into an eerie silence at the weight of he words. The way she said made it feel right, even if it wasn't. It _felt_ right. They looked at one other slowly thinking who could fall within the group that would divide them. All of them were capable of such thing, they were linked at the hip in a certain way. Their crests blazed stronger with everyone here, with all a purpose. However when everyone looked forward they knew who the legend spoke of.

"We need to go find Tk." Matt demanded. "He doesn't know of this, and we need to stick together as a group."

Tai shook his head. "He can take care of himself until the morning at least. You can baby him all the time Matt."

"I'm not babying him Tai! I'm worried that whatever this legend is talking about already got him!"

"Well then we should find out what it's talking about before jumping to conclusions. Matt calm down, I was only poking fun."

"Poking fun? We might be in the danger and your 'poking fun'? What's wrong with you?" Matt got up and pushed his best friend to the ground.

"Guys do you think this is a good time to fight." Sora and Mimi pleaded.

Tai's punch to Matt's stomach served as an answer. Matt keeled over and hit the floor but swept Tai off his feet as well by kicking his feet down. They tumble around in wrestling positions waiting for the other to make a move. Tai attempted to tackle Matt, but he ducked at the last second and jumped Tai. They started rolling around on the ground trying to remain in power on the top. No one tried to stop them, not even their Digimon.

Agumon and Gabumon stood away from the others, waiting patiently for them to stop, hoping that they wouldn't have to fight each other to prove which one was right. The argument went by so fast that they didn't know what it was, let alone who was right.

Soon both of their partner's were on their feet staring at each other, now they decided to act.

"Come on Matt, don't do this. Let's go find someplace to cool off. Then in the morning we'll go find Tk. Sound good?"

Matt nodded in response and walked away, even though his gut told him to stay. He was too mad at Tai to care about some stupid Legend that could break him and his best friend apart. He felt guilty for leaving them, but he didn't care. He was worried about Tk more than the Digital World at this point.

Agumon looked at Tai. "Tai, calm down. He's only worried about Tk, you would be the same if it was Kari."

Tai shook his head in anger. "I know that! Do you think that I would be fighting with him if I didn't! He's my best friend, always has been." He looked the other way that Matt went and walked off. Agumon ran after him, worried about his two legged partner. They ran off with a presence on their backs, however it left as soon as it came and never came back.

The rest of the group stood there dumbfounded. No one knew what just happened, nothing went by the act or logic or reason. It was like two strings were pulling them apart. Izzy was the only one looking around for something to end it. When they both walked off he looked at Matt weirdly, and then Tai. _Who should I go and talk back? Matt is more likely not to return. _He quickly looked around to the others to see if they were going to do anything. Sora and Kari looked too stunned to move and Mimi and Joe were with each other. I prick of jealousy ran through Izzy's body before running after the older Ishida.

* * *

**TPOV (Tk's POV)**

I looked around the woods. Nothing looked alive, or completely alive. It was as if it was apart of one of the two entities of life. Light and Dark, White and Black, or in this case Yellow and Grey. Nothing went in this World without it. But it looked so close to the Digital that I thought it was.

It should have been obvious when I woke up. This place seemed cut in two. A light side that engulfed in yellow and darkness that shined dark grey. But it looked exactly the same to where I fell asleep, so I assumed that this was the Digital World. But now walking through here I knew I wasn't here and that I was alone. No one was going to try to help me.

I was being swallowed whole.

I felt like my surrounding area, being eaten alive by my opposite. From the first time I looked up I saw it half yellow and half grey, the yellow had been in the left, but now as the darkness seem to have engulfed it reappeared on the opposite side. I remember when I saw it happen, it was different, and I felt odd watching it happen. It shouldn't be possible, but then again the sky shouldn't be yellow and grey halves to begin with.

Maybe I need some counseling.

No one would believe me in the real world, that I teleported to a different and then teleported against my wishes again to a different world. Totally would get put in a mental institute for that statement. But this shouldn't be about my mental health, no Patamon needed something. If I could find the others with a medical doctor, even if in training, then I'm going to need to find answers myself. First thing, find out the problem.

I looked at him. He looked terrible, pale in spaces he wasn't even suppose to be white. He looked worse than Davis when I played him in basketball and 'accidentally' gave him a bloody nose. The injury was on purpose, it was the blood that was the accident. I nudged Patamon lightly.

"Tk..." Patamon moaned, he sounded seriously hurt.

"I'm here buddy, what's wrong?"

"Don't do it Tk." Patamon's words croaked out again. What did he not want me to do?

"I'm not doing anything Patamon. You okay buddy?"

Patamon started to wiggle away from me, like he was repulsed by my touch. "Go away!" He screamed in his sleep.

I shook my head, he couldn't see it but it felt better to show him that he was wrong. "Your my friend Patamon, I'm not going to leave you like this! Com'n and wake up, I need you buddy. If you wake up you can tell me what's wrong and I can fix it." I reached toward him.

Patamon flinched at my touch. "Don't touch me. I don't know who you are!"

I looked at my friend. Please tell me he's been sleep talking this whole time. I don't want to believe that he doesn't remember me. "It's me Patamon, Tk. You know, your partner and best friend that you waited for."

"Your not Tk! Your a monster!" He lashed out at me. Was he having a ridiculously long nightmare?

I picked him up and started walking again. There was nothing I could against a nightmare, no matter what say he would only think of the evil running through his head.

Evil.

Oh great, now my head hurts.

I looked forward deeper in the woods. The darkness kept creepy and engulfing its surroundings. It panged at me with every step I took. After so often I needed to stop and look at the sky and notice how much grey filled it. I felt empty, black and dark.

I felt dizzy.

* * *

**Thrid Person**

Tai walked through the forest without anyone but Agumon. He couldn't look anyone in the eye anymore. He was the leader, but he was always the one that broke them apart, never together.

Sure they wouldn't agree with him, telling him about the time they lost their way without him and drifted apart. It was him that brought all seven of them together in one spot to finally defeat Myotismon, or a least attempted to. They would also bring up how he believed in everyone as he fought Piedmon alone. His courage blazed as an orange beacon of light, never ending. But he was always courageous, and he will always will be. No legend was going to tell him otherwise.

He kept telling himself that as they walked farther from the group. He didn't notice at first, until it hit, one of Devimon's minions that didn't know Devimon was gone. Orgemon stood in front of Tai ready to pounce. Now this Orgemon was a different then the one that fought with them. No this one was one of the fiercest Orgemon on File Island, which in my book isn't hard.

Tai was too shocked to move, Agumon had to tackle him to the floor to dodge the attack. "Tai, wake up!" His partner called. "You need get ready so I can Digivolve!"

Only Tai wasn't paying any attention to Agumon, only the how close he came to death. The firewall stood in front of him again haunting him. One foul movement and he would be dead. No rebirth or reconfiguration for them, or at least as they knew it, no one died in here to know for sure. No one was going to find out anytime soon.

Agumon couldn't believe Tai's state as Orgemon kept attacking them. He eventually just grabbed Tai and ran away. He couldn't digivolve without Tai's courage, and Tai wasn't being his usual courageous self. He needed to find a place to hide and snap Tai out. They ran into the woods again as Agumon searched for the one safe spot in these parts, the hiding tree. When he was a Koromon he would hide here all the time. Now he needed that spot more than ever.

They were running for about five minutes when they found, or more like Agumon did it, Tai just let himself being pulled away in a random direction. Agumon didn't even know if it Tai knew that _he _was pulling him along. Anyway, they were safe and sound for the time being, so Agumon started to pull Tai together.

"Tai, listen to me! You got to snap out of it, your acting like your going to die if you take one wrong turn. This isn't a firewall, you don't need to worry about that."

"This isn't a firewall?" Tai's voice croaked out. He was still distant.

"Yes, your in a hiding tree trying to find your courage, I can't ride my bike if you don't give me the power to work the pedals. Com'n Tai, I believe in you."

"You believe in me? Like Matt? And everyone else?"

"Yes, they are all waiting for you to come back."

Tai shook his head. "Your right, let's go buddy."

* * *

**Author's Note: hehehehe... hopefully that didn't suck *^^ Anyways... I'm pretty sure Tai wouldn't lose his courage this way, nor would Matt and Tai get THAT pissed at each other due to something THAT small. Hope you like this chapter and review your feedback. I know I'm rusty at Third Person it's not funny, but here you can give me your tips and ask questions about what is going to happen next :D**

**BTW… I will not be continuing Tai's fight against Orgemon, I suck at battles and I'm worse in third person. I'm saving myself the humiliation…. :D Tai wins, as usual :)**


	11. Nothing but Fluff

**Author's Note: Okay, I'm sorry for the HUGE delay. As I wrote in my Author's Note before I needed time to fix things and had no time to do it. I wish that this was done sooner than it was because I put a lot of work into it. Hopefully it makes everyone at ease.**

**I was going to put this in Joe's POV, but decided against it. I might as well keep it third person, but I'm warning you now, there is a lot of random comments in here. I like to put my opinion in, normally the First person would hide this fact, but now you can tell easily. Since that was going to happen I might as well tell you guys xD**

**Oh and for the sake of this fanfic, alot of characters will be slightly OOC, or slightly more OOC, they will go back to the way they were next chapter. I just want to torment the others in this chapter and I don't want to get the Digimon involved just yet ;D**

**Disclaimer: I will never own Digimon, it pains me to say it, BUT IT'S TRUE! You know what? I think that everyone knows this now, so I'm gonna stop saying it. Maybe then my heart will heal... :'(**

* * *

**Nothing but Fluff**

Mimi and Joe looked around the 'camp' site. They never imagined that in this world they would separate again under small means. Well not that Tk is a small mean, just if he could take care of himself. Everyone was going to have different opinions on such a matter, suggestions on what should be done. There had to be a better way to solve the petty problem than violence, but the non-lovebirds both knew that when Matt and Tai got at it, there was no point in stopping it. Both of them liked having a whole complete body, and so did everyone else. That's why they both assumed why Izzy waited until the punching had ceased to attempt to make amends.

Joe and Mimi sighed at their Knowledgeable friend. Something's he had no clue about.

"Matt wait up!" Could be heard in the distance as the red head ran after the eldest blonde.

Mimi looked at Joe. She really did like Joe, especially the things that happened between the two, but she couldn't put her finger on a small detail. Why did Joe slink away when things got heated? She thought for sure when they almost kissed while out on watch, would tell Joe something. I mean the boy could only be so dense!

But then again this is Joe we are talking about. Anything you really need to know about him was written on his face. Even the time when he asked Mimi if she would be alright while he went to find Matt. Not that she would ever be completely safe in the Digital World that would be asking WAY too much. Wait... I've gone off topic. (-insert sweat drop-)

Oh right, Joe! Yes, Joe is an open book, you could find out whatever he was thinking on his face. When he was worried his face would squish together and his eyebrows would somehow get REALLY curved. When he got nervous his face would look clammy and he would start to sweat, not to mention when he talk he would stutter A LOT. It brings you to wonder how he even managed to leave the hot springs in Devimon's 'mansion' with dignity both times they went there. You would think that Tai and Matt would tease him like crazy. Push him in the tub, give him a nuggie, and maybe even say that someone probably died in the tub years before they arrived just to freak him out. He did a lot of that when he was younger, freak out. Well he still freaks out now, but he doesn't jump out his skin when something popped up.

Okay, my point in all of this... Joe was extremely dense when it came to regular situations, so romance wasn't his thing. Mimi got that; it's just sometimes you wonder what was really going on in Joe's head.

Let me paint you a picture. Joe's head is filled of many things on a daily basis. Depending on where he is, creates certain thoughts that he would be thinking, in or out of his head. Now, on average a male teenager to adult should or is thinking about the girl they like for about half of the day. Many of you are thinking dirty things, and under normal circumstances I would agree with you. However here, many of the teens are more, civilized. I was thinking first kiss, maybe first date and how those go, but then again those are extremely girly. Now under these circumstances the likelihood of this happening should be zero. He would be like Tai or Matt and thinking of ways to go home to think of these things.

Was this happening?

Here's the picture. Go around your house and look for a dime. A dime or a penny, just in case. Now take this coin and put it between your index and thumb. You got it? Good, now squeeze as hard as you can without moving the coin. Good? Okay now remove the coin. This is how much of Joe's brain was on getting home. Not a lot, eh?

Well who could blame him thinking about what he should do about Mimi. He really wanted to ask her out, but he knew she was going to get a no. Well, until yesterday on watch. Or maybe it was two days ago... Anyways, they almost kissed and she didn't brush it off like it was nothing. Maybe he has a chance!

However he could never bring the subject up. That would make him get nervous, and you know what that equals. Now who would want to date a clammy face, sweating pig who stuttered a lot? Well if it were Joe, I would. Any other douche at my school, probably not. Not that Joe's a douche, just about 78% of the straight male population at my school. Maybe even less, considering how 10% of the non-douchey guys at my school might still be gay, just too afraid to come out of the closet. Now where was I...

Oh yes, Joe and Mimi.

Joe would never be able to bring up the conversion, so this relationship was going to go no where.

Until now.

Sora and Kari were getting extremely bored. The boys hadn't come back yet and they needed to do something to keep them out of boredom. Mimi and Joe were the only other people in a five foot radius.

That's where Kari pulled out a glass bottle. She had it for awhile, carrying water in it. It was empty now, and in need of being useful. Yes, this one bottle was the answer to Joe problem.

Truth or Dare to be exact.

Now as many of you know, you do not need a bottle to play such games. We have iPods for these things, or you could do it in another more complicated way that I will not go into now. So the rules were simple. Someone began the by spinning the bottle, then that person gets to ask Truth or Dare to the person that he or she got. This goes on and on until people get extremely bored or something. In the Digital World you would probably get into something before getting bored, normally...

So back to the game. Sora, being Sora spun the bottle to see went first. It landed on our lovely child of Light, Gatomon decided to spin it for Kari and it landed on Mimi. "Truth or Dare?" she asked the kind hearted Child of Sincerity.

"I guess I'll choose Truth."

"Let's see... Have you ever been in love before?"

Mimi blushed and looked away. "I think I have been, only once though. It was short lived so I can't say for sure."

Joe looked at her, only been in love once? It was hard to believe for the undergrad. And it was a maybe too! He needed to find out who the hell this guy was or his head was going to explode! Who could it be? He highly doubted it was anyone he knew, unless it was Mat or Izzy. Everyone in the group knew that Mimi liked Matt during the ways through the Digital World, that and Izzy told Joe that he told Mimi how he feels and it didn't go as bad as he thought. He didn't get anymore information than that, which surprisingly made him mad. Joe wanted to know if Mimi agreed, especially now.

For the record, she declined. Mimi told Izzy that she had someone who she wanted to get together with, but she wasn't sure if he liked her. Izzy chuckled and for he already knew who it was. He lost to one of his best friends. The one who made complained about everything and was 'allergic' to everything. It was comical really, but Mimi loved his big heart and determination. Too bad he was so thick headed he could see she loved him.

Mimi finally looked back at the group and spun the bottle. It landed on Sora who was smiling at Kari for some unknown reason. Mimi flinched at the look, she never saw such evil in her eyes before. "Truth or D-dare?" Mimi stuttered.

Sora smiled at the questioned. "I feeling a little daring, I chose Dare."

Mimi nodded. "Okay, um, I dare you to kiss the first one of the guys that come back."

Sora flinched back. "Okay then, while we wait we'll continue though."

Everyone in the group nodded. Sora spun the bottle fiercely, she tried to take out her anger out on it. It spun faster than before finally landed Joe. "Truth or Dare"

Joe gulped. "Dare."

Sora smiled. "Come here, I want to whisper it to you."

Joe nodded and walked over to Sora's spot. She leaned towards the boy's ear and whispered, "Make out with Mimi sometime today."

Joe's eyes widen at the sudden boldness of Sora. He nodded and headed over to his spot. Mimi looked over quizzically and turned her attention to the bottle. It was her time to ponder over what was going through the other's head. _Did Sora ask Joe to, oh god!_

* * *

**TPOV**

My head throbbed in pain as I stood up. I couldn't remember how I ended up on the floor, or even where I last seen Patamon. I looked into my arms and to see he was gone. I looked around the darken forest to find him. There could be many reasons why this world turned dark, right? It could be nighttime, that would make sense, right?

I looked up at the sky; it was pitch black and wasn't turning back into the usual halves. Where did it go? It shone so brightly before, but now it's gone. How could it...

Pain started to overflow me again as I grabbed Patamon into my arms again. It hurt to move, but I have to, Patamon needed me. I needed him. He was always there for me and will always be here for me and I'm not going to let him down due to my stupidity. I didn't care that it hurt to move, I was going to find the others. I didn't want to lose hope that they were looking for me, even as we speak to bring me back. Maybe they already knew where I was and were trying to find a way to get me out. Yes, Tk the child of Hope, keeping thinking this way. You'll find them soon.

I hit a rock and flew towards the ground. I managed to move so Patamon landed on top of me and sat up. Maybe I should take a little break. They may be the Digidestined, but they need time to find me and save me. If I camp out for awhile and save my strength...

A deep pain sliced me up.

I felt like I was falling, falling so far down that I couldn't feel Patamon in my arms anymore. I could see nothing but darkness, until I saw it.

Him.

The Digimon that started everything evil in my heart.

Devimon

I hated feeling that I couldn't do anything about fighting him, he was here in front of me and I had to run away. But I didn't run, I should have. Don't get me wrong, I would have, but something caught my eye. It stood next to the dark embedded Digimon. All I could see was his dark figure, but something about him seemed familiar. I couldn't put my finger on it, but I needed to get Patamon to safety. So I ran, ran with my might until I couldn't see them behind me.

I ended up stopping at some river. I needed to see the damage that lack of energy was having on me physically. I took a look into the water and gasped. I remembered where I saw that dark figure before.

Every morning in my mirror at home.

He looked like me.

How?

Why?

* * *

**Third person**

Tai was the first of the boys back. Sora looked at him questionablely, she thought Matt and Izzy would come first so she could weasel her way. However a dare is a dare.

She got up from their game and walked over to him. Tai didn't look startled or confused at this awkward and confusing turn of events. Sora walked straight up to him and got into his face. He thought she was going to slap him for leaving, or yell at him or something, man was he wrong. He moved slightly back to defend himself from the pain he was assuming until Sora pulled him in by the collar.

When their lips connected Matt decided to stroll in. The kissing couple didn't notice until the loud gasp coming from Mimi, they separated and Sora was faced with an angered Matt. The air darkened around them as awkwardness swept away the cheerful energy. Matt ran off again, with Sora trailing behind him. No one understood why the three of them acted this way, running after the other until they were either tired or pissed off, but it happened. Daily.

There was this one time that Tai really pissed off Matt when he, Tai and Sora were hanging at Tai's place. Matt stormed out, but Tai was the one who went after him. Sora spent half an hour trying to think of ways to apologize to him. When Tai finally brought Matt back she ended making Tai pissed at her and he asked her to leave. The love triangle was tearing the friendship apart, and all three of them knew it. Tai and Matt even went far as to make a pact, no showing the other up or putting them down and that they would accept whatever Sora chose. They'd still be friends, even if the other was jealous, jealousy is allowed.

However both of them knew that the first one to actually make progress with her who probably win. And Tai somehow got Sora's first kiss. Of course Matt was going to be furious, he was pissed! He told himself that no matter what he wouldn't fight with Tai about this, and now that it's happened? Matt was walking away from Tai so the surrounding area didn't get hurt, he needed to fume without anyone around.

But what you want and what you get can be exactly opposite.

Matt didn't want to see Tai, however he knew that Tai wasn't the one behind him chasing him down this invisible trail. Tai knew him well enough that he just needed alone time, if he was worried he would have sent Gabumon to protect him from himself or the dangerous Digimon living out here. But then again Gabumon actually called his name when he was chasing him, this intruder was silent.

He decided that the best way to solve this problem was to stop and turn around. Who stood there wasn't what he expected, it was Sora, the second person he didn't want to see right now.

Here lies the root of this whole problem, Sora and her huge heart. If she would have been able to make a decision ages ago, none of this would be happening. None. Okay probably not, I'd find a way to create this sort of problem again. It's just too juicy.

"What do you want Sora?" The blonde questioned, the redhead. She panted for awhile, unable to speak.

"Are you alright?" She managed to choke out between breathes. "You looked like you were going to kill someone."

Matt chuckled. "You followed me because I looked lethal? Where is that brain of yours? You should have gotten Tai or Joe to get me if you thought I was going to kill someone! How would you stop me?"

"Matt, stop. You know what I meant, now tell me what's wrong."

Matt looked away. "Sora I just need some time to myself, okay?"

Sora shook her head. "No Matt, we have already don't know where Tk is, I don't want to lose you too!"

"So you can have a boy toy?" Matt replied back sarcastically.

"Boy toy? What are you talking about?"

"I saw that kiss with Tai."

"That was a dare!"

"A dare? Why were you guys playing truth or dare?"

"You guys were gone a long time, so we played. Mimi dared me to kiss the first of you three to come back, it just happened to be Tai..."

"Then it meant nothing?" Matt asked closing the space between them.

Sora blushed looking up. "Nothing at all."

Matt stepped closer, cupped Sora's cheek and whispered in her ear "Would you mind if I kiss you? Or do I have to dare you?"

Sora nodded as she giggled. "You'll have to dare me."

Matt's trademark smirk was plastered on his face during this very moment. "Sora, I dare you to kiss me right now."

Sora nodded, closed her eyes and leaned in.

Matt glided her to his lips, closed his own eyes and let his lips dance on hers.

Sora didn't know what to do at this point. This kissed felt different then the one with Tai, Matt made her feel, different. His right hand remained on her cheek the whole time, caressing her cheek tenderly. His left moved to the back of her head down to the small of her back. He seemed hesitant to move it any farther, however Sora didn't care at the moment, and she was so caught up in the moment that if someone were to scream at them, she wouldn't hear it. All of her senses were on him. She felt every move he made on her skin like a million of pinpricks, With every breath she could smell the fading cologne he wore and the smell of the woods around him. To her, it fit perfectly then any cologne that he wore. And then there was the taste of him.

Oh god did he taste good.

However life is unfair when people are kissing. We have to breathe, the lack of oxygen can be very deadly, even when the people in question are only pieces of data. I guess instead of oxygen they breathed DIGITAL OXYGEN! Oh my god Izzy should totally sell that on the web...

Speaking of Izzy, the group had explaining to do about what just happened. Mimi felt bad about it, turning her head while explaining. She knew that Sora like Matt more, but didn't know how to show her. She thought this was the perfect way out. _This was a terrible idea! The one time Tai is punctual I have to stake everything on him being late!_

Izzy shook his head. "Why were you guys doing something so stupid?" Izzy felt disgusted. "You know that Sora was trying to figure out which one of them she like!"

Tai sighed. "Izzy's right Mimi, Matt is going to be pissed for awhile. He doesn't know that this was a dare."

Kari lifted her head. "Ya but Sora will tell Matt it was just a dare."

Tai shrugged. "If she catches him."

Mimi looked at Joe, "Now that I think about, didn't Sora whisper a dare in your ear?"

Joe started sweating. "Yes. Why?"

Mimi waved him off. "No real reason. Just curious."

Sora and Matt did come back sometime later. They were both red in the face and sounded out of breathe, Mimi guessed what they were doing. She wanted details.

However Joe got to her first.

They started whispering for awhile then broke off minutes later. Joe and Sora normally didn't talk to each other a lot. It was because Joe was/is a man of few words, and Sora thinks it's rude to hold a conversation with only one person really talking, unless the person was telling a story.

Mimi was getting suspicious of the couple. _Why are they chummy all of a sudden?_

Joe was over at one of the logs in the campsite. She was going to talk to him, continue flirting and make him see the light, but he called Sora over. He sounded desperate, terrified even. _They were definitely going to do it... _Mimi felt a tad jealous, green was her favourite colour but this was ridiculous.

They looked at her quickly before doing some arguing. It was confusing, why were they looking at her, arguing about her? About what? If she knew? Of course she knew, it was kind of obvious. She was surprised that the other two boys hadn't notice their new competition, they didn't even see that Sora was even talking to Joe.

Mimi turned her attention to the obvious couple. Joe was flushed in the face looking down, was he ashamed of what Sora was asking him? Sora quickly responded with a tender hand on his shoulder. She could vague read the redhead's lips. "...alone... kiss... tell..."

_When were alone we'll kiss, but don't tell anyone?_

Joe nodded to whatever Sora said to him. He got up and looked around, when he set his eyes on Mimi he walked over to her. Joe smile meekly, as if nervous. "Mimi do you want to talk?"

Mimi nodded, she really wanted to talk. "Sure, let's go somewhere private."

Joe nodded. "Sounds like a plan." He nodded to Sora and took Mimi's hand and headed into the forest.

Now this forest is getting a lot of random attention, so Joe and Mimi are going to find a random river inside this forest, that sounds original enough...

The trees cover the fading golden sun above them, it turned the usual silky blue water into a magenta and green. Mimi looked at the water and sighed. All of her worries faded at just the sight of it, it made her believe everything was going to be okay. Even if she was sitting on the dew coated grass with the crush she will never be able to go out with. She regretted taking so long to find a way to tell him.

Joe on the other hand was panicking, he didn't know how to this, nor did he want to. Okay he wanted to, just not in this _forced_ manner. He wanted his first kiss to be somewhere away from the drama of parallel worlds and getting eaten by monsters of that world. But then again a Digidestined's life changes completely after they enter the digital world. So he chose this spot to do it.

Take his first leap in awhile.

The last leap he took was saving Tk from drowning when he himself didn't even know how to swim. He felt responsible for the boy and didn't want harm to come to him. The child of Hope was important to all of them, like the child of Light. They balanced out the evil that comes into the Digital World, and saved their buts too many times to count.

He chuckled to himself at the memory of leaving on top of Ikkumon at the habour. Tk's mom flipped out after watching Tk climb aboard with Patamon, he didn't understand at the time that she was yelling at him, not because she didn't know who Joe was, but because he was riding a beast she didn't even knew existed. And what was his response?

"Oh hi mom! This is Joe!"

His mother looked at me quickly.

"Hello ma'am, I was in Tk's woodworking class, he almost cut my finger off with the saw, but everything is okay now!" _Why I said that was beyond me, I was probably nervous about talking to an adult so suddenly. The only adult like person I spoke to after I came back was my brother. But what makes me smile today was Tk's response._

"Don't worry, I missed by a mile." _A mile my foot_

Mimi's soft voice broke Joe out of his trance. "Joe, you wanted to talk."

Joe jerked, yes he wanted to talk. "Ya, I... um... Mimi I need to ask you something."

Mimi cocked her head to the side. "You can ask me anything."

Joe nodded. "About earlier, you said you fell in love once, I'm curious to find out who."

Mimi giggled. "Oh, Joe. Sometimes I wonder if your glasses work."

"Huh?"

"Joe, you know this person very well and if you can't figure it out then I guess you don't understand me as I thought you did."

Joe was very confused. How was he suppose to know who she likes or liked. He's not telekinetic, or that he knows of. "I don't understand where your going with this."

"Okay, I'll give you an incentive. If you get it right I'll do anything one thing you want, however it expires tomorrow morning."

"Are you going to give me a clue?"

Mimi nodded. "You know the person extremely well, but he's not a part of the group at the campsite."

Joe wiggled away from her. He needed space to think of possibilities, but only two people fit. Himself and Tk. However he knew Mimi well enough that she wouldn't go after a younger guy unless she didn't know. He was certain of his answer.

"Me." he whispered under his breathe. It was all coming to him now, all the flirting that she was doing finally hit him like a tonne of bricks.

Mimi moved closer to him. "Yes Joe, you."

Joe looked into Mimi's eyes, the caramel colour softened as their eyes locked. Joe placed his hand on her neck, his thumb rubbing it tenderly. He knew he should ask before taking his prize, but he was just too overjoyed. He pulled her into him and gently kissed her. Her lips tasted like strawberries, which was even better than he imagined.

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, the characters will be back to the way they were next chapter. I already have it out in point form, I just need to write it out. I'm actually happy I got it out before this month was over. I still had to finish three summatives and one of them is tomorrow. You guys are lucky I wing English presentations. ;) Anyways, this might be coming to a close soon. At least three or four more chapters. That is just chapters with plot driven aspects to them, if you want to add an idea for a side chapter, review it or leave me a message, if it fits my story in some shape or form I will do it. I want to make this a good as possible.**

**Once again I am soooooooo srry I wasn't able to update sooner. My next one probably won't be finished until after my exams are over, which is next month. I really need to start studying...**


	12. The Light Inside the Darkness

**Author's Note: Okay, I put chapter 11 in its original place. I'm not sure if everyone notice, so be sure to read it before this xD I didn't want the preview up after I actually had the real chapter up, so I decided to do it this way.**

**Okay, so this chapter is either going to confuse or shed some light for you :D Let's hope it sheds some light.**

* * *

**The Light Inside the Darkness**

**TPOV**

I looked at the boy in front of me. He was completely black from head to toe, like looking into your shadow. The outline of him was exactly like my own, the only difference was I was missing one of my trademark hats at the moment. He was holding a pure black digivice like my old one. And he standing next to Devimon, smiling.

I felt sick to my stomach.

Nothing felt as bad then this moment. I had gone up against many evil Digimon, the Dark Masters, Devimon, Myotismon, Etomon, and BlackWarGreymon, but none of that even compared to looking at myself, shadow or not, standing beside Devimon as if he was his digimon partner.

The shadow started to walk over closer to me, and I couldn't move. I don't know if it was from shock or fear pulsing through my veins. Still I stayed put with my unconscious partner with nothing to do. I thought I was going to die, but my thoughts never even thought about it, no it kept racing around with someone saving me. I knew better, no one was around and they probably didn't even know I was even here. If they did, they probably weren't even near by. However my brain didn't want to look at the negative side of the situation. I guess it was a habit since I was a child, I would always see the good in things. Maybe that was why Angemon dying on me didn't affect me until later on in life...

A bright light shined from the sky. The two dark beings screamed in pain as they fled, and there I stood dumbfounded to why anything here was possible.

But then again, how are half of the things I know possible. Getting swallowed into a tidal wave after having a snow day during the middle of summer is totally possible, right? Not to mention that we weren't even washed away in the same world, but fell into the sky of another. We never knew how that tidal wave could have turned us into pieces of data. Or a beam of light. Still all of it was possible and it was happening, so why not this?

If I only knew where I was...

* * *

**Third Person**

Tk looked at his partner in disbelief. Why wouldn't Patamon come near him. "Come on Patamon, let's go find the others." He sounded like the good old Tk, but Patamon knew better. This Tk's eyes looked completely different, they held no warmth. Tk always had some warmth in his eyes, even when he was angry, it was one of the seven wonders at their school. That and why he didn't a girlfriend, but I don't think that works now...

"Tk... " Patamon muttered under his breathe. He didn't believe that this man was Tk. His missed his friend, and he didn't know where he was.

"Yes Patamon? Why don't you come here and talk to me buddy." This impostor was keeping up his act, he had doubts about the whole thing but it didn't matter to his plans in the long run.

"I'm not moving Tk, not until you start to look and act like yourself."

Tk shook his head. "You can't have your way Patamon, it doesn't work with what I want, not what this world needs."

Patamon shook his head. "See? You wouldn't speak such things!"

"You're coming if you like it or not, don't make me force you."

Patamon backed up. "You can't make me do anything."

Tk picked the pig-like Digimon up from the ground. Patamon squealed and attempted to wiggle out of the impostor's arms. He didn't want to be this close to the darkness without destroying it. It was against everything the Digidestined were about, not to mention his and Tk's beliefs. This new, dark Tk snickered at the smaller creature. "Even if you were bigger than me, you'd still be following my orders. All Digimon act like Wormon when Ken was the Digimon Emperor, follow their partner's orders even if they don't like it."

Patamon knew better, he knew the truth of the situation back then. Wormon helped Ken out of freewill because he believed that the Ken he knew and loved was somewhere inside of him. It didn't matter to him the damage that the Emperor was doing, Ken's kind heart was what matter to Wormon. When he saw that Ken had changed for the worst he helped the Digimon and the Digidestined, against his master's wishes. If Patamon had to do the same, he will. But first he was going to try to bring the old Tk back.

They walked deep in the forest, until they reached a wooden shack surrounded completely by trees, it was nearly impossible to find from the outside. How did Tk find this place with ease? It didn't seem possible, until they entered the shack.

It wasn't even a shack, it was a mansion on the inside. And Patamon knew whose house it used to belong to, they had somehow gotten into Gennai's house, and not Jak. The original Gennai that tortured them by never giving them information until the last second, and it was always in riddles. It took forever figure out the prophecy about the Angemon and Angewomon, and that one was only a couple of lines, then something about recycling...

Even now the Gennais think that the Digdestined are riddlers and like these complicated riddles that they always give them. These legends and prophecies only get in the way unless they know exactly what they mean. This new one that they had just got wasn't even close to being solved. However with all of his knowledge, this Tk knew one thing, it was about him. He wasn't going to let darkness take over the Digital World.

Their was only one way to do that.

Become the king of this world and destroy the darkness completely. But this would only bring catastrophe to the Digital and their own world. No one knew or understood the power of balance, if one entity was overpowering the other then the world goes into chaos. It's the same when the light overpowers darkness, chaos. Even our child of Hope didn't understand the centre of balance, not even the child of Knowledge knew for certain. It is one the

wonders of this world, to remain neutral through everything.

So here stood Tk in the vast knowledge of the Digital World, within a Gennai's house that contained these legends and prophecies. He could look at the origins of the legend and come up with how to use it, or destroy it. This Tk didn't care if this was to bring peace to the world, he had his own plan, and it was growing by the minute.

Even Patamon had no effect on his partner. There was no sign of his friend in this abomination of a person. He was searching for things that wouldn't matter to the old Tk, he wanted revenge. Sure, Patamon knew of Tk's hatred for the darkness, but he knew in his heart that Tk would never go to this length.

"I've found it!" The darkness flowed throughout the room.

Patamon looked at Tk's curled up form. In his dark, pale hands held a black device, it looked a lot like the old digivices, expect this one with pure black. It reminded Patamon of Ken's digivice and what the Dark Spore and the Dark Ocean had changed it into. He couldn't stand the look of it.

"Now that I have this digivice, I can control every and any Digimon in this world!" Tk walked towards a shivering Patamon.

As Tk was reaching out to him, Patamon moaned, "Don't do it." However the hand kept creeping up.

Patamon attempted to move out of the way, however the large hands were to fast from the small Digimon. "Tk! Let go of me! Go away!"

The shadow backed off, dumbfounded at the small digimon. Sure, he wasn't the real Tk, but the feelings that he was born from were. He was just as much the Hopeful yellow child**[1]** as the real thing. However the only thing to hide the shadow's pain was lashing out at the underling. "How dare you speak to me like this! Your master? I better teach you a lesson." Tk took his fist and started punching the pig like Digimon. However Patamon snapped.

He jumped back landing on his feet. "Don't touch me. I don't know who you are!" he screamed, but screaming wasn't enough to get through to this 'new' Tk. For he started laughing.

"What gave it away?"

"Your a monster!" Patamon lashed at the newcomer. "I knew from the start, Tk would never act like this!"

"Well then, I guess I'll have to force you to do my bidding."

* * *

Kari was looking at the forest as she watched the two love birds come back to the safe camp grounds. The rules were finally, no more people were allowed to leave the camp ground. The only reason was to go to the bathroom, because no one really thought that they would go being watched, even by the same gender.

Still everyone worried about Tk, they knew that he could take care of himself until they found but something nicked at them. This new prophecy seemed to talk about Tk more than anyone else, well and Kari. So they worried that whatever seemed to bring them to the Digital World already got the child of Hope.

As the bushes rustle near by, the devil could be seen behind them. Tk walked by carrying Patamon, running in the opposite direction. Kari looked towards the direction, seeing the blur of clothing.

"TK!" She screamed.

Tai and Matt jumped up. "Where?" They questioned in unison.

Kari pointed towards the woods. "I saw someone run through their. I thought it was Tk, but I'm not sure it is, it could be Davis and the others. They could have found a way in the Digital World somehow."

Izzy looked at the group. "Now that you mention it, we should check our D-Terminals for mail. They might have messaged us wondering where we were."

"How long have we been in the Digital World anyways?" Mimi asked.

Nobody answered the lingering question. How long were they in the Digital World for?

Sora looked up from her D-Terminal first. "I don't have anything."

"Me neither."

"Nothing."

"Zilch."

"Same."

"They didn't message me."

"They didn't message anyone here?" Izzy asked, now pulling out his laptop.

"Then we can assume that they aren't here. They wouldn't have known we went to File Island and would have said something." Joe reasoned to the group. This caused the Child of Light to jump from her seat and run, she needed to catch up with Tk. she needed him to be there and back her up. They were binded partners in everyone aspect of life.

"Where are you going Kari?" Could have been heard in the back of the girl's mind. Entering but never processing Tai's plea to Kari to stay and wait for them. He knew it was useless, because things don't always turn out the way you want.

* * *

Kari chased Tk through the night forest. The trees stood in every direction where ever she ran, so she never could see where he ran off to. However she never gave up searching for her shining friend, Tk would never give up on them. She just wondered how Tk manage to past by them without noticing.

It's quite simple actually. The shadow wasn't keen on letting the Digidestined know he existed, if they did, they would try to stop him and bring back the old Tk back to his old self, that is, if he still existed. The shadow didn't know how much pain the other half of him could take. They may be two sides of the same coin, complete opposites, but they don't co-exist with the other, can't take the same pain and have never really met. There was no way to know if he had started to disappear from the pain.

Because he needed a place to sleep, a biological way of showing he was still classified as human, he ended up in a clearing near a small river. It didn't matter to him that he knew Kari was chasing him, she couldn't do anything about him and his plans, nothing. She was small in this world he was about to command, and he knew it throughout his core. It didn't matter that Kari would find him, well because he knew she wouldn't. Kari, the child of Light may know Tk, the child of Hope, but not his shadow.

And he was feeling stronger by the second.

* * *

The Digimon stirred in their sleep that night, it was the last peaceful night they knew was coming. Even at that moment did want this to be over quickly. Fighting battle after battle wears everyone down, and this battle had just started going. The Digidestined needed to get home, fast, with school and work all of them had, sneaking away or vanishing for hours could prove mayhem to spew. Not to mention all of them were last seen together in Tai's house, with the rest, hours before any of this had happened. How could three teenagers explain this to everyone? They'd end up in a mental asylum by the time the gang got back to their world.

The Digimon never awoke, the dark pulse running through the Digital world was faint, but getting stronger by the second. Like the hope and light of this world was fading quickly. They rolled around, fazed, but the jolt never attacked them greatly, until the morning after.

The sun shone brightly through the trees like everyone morning, no one noticed the small matter that of darkness behind the trees and running through the pure water. As the sun rose, it too began to fade in light, showing that the worst was yet to come.

By noon the wind began to wind roughly, and the Digimon suddenly felt an odd chill. They were on a rocky mountain, not even high enough to should snow, yet they shivered. This and the absence to the bright child of Light made the group weary. None of them knew where to begin...

* * *

**TPOV**

I looked around the world I was in. It seemed a lot different from the first time I looked up into the sky. It was still pitch black all around me; the only source of light was from the beckon of light that saved me, and around me.

I seemed to glow in the dark abyss.

I shook my head a walked off. That shadow me and Devimon would be able to find me if I stay here long. They may be gone now, but not for too long; I knew that for experience.

I walked toward the cavern I saw on my way here. It seemed like a good place to hide out and sleep for a good 10 hours. I could see if Patamon was getting any better and get some sleep, Patamon would surely yell at me if I stay up all night looking after him.

The cavern was small, but cozy. It held the usual data code on the wall, but I didn't touch it. Only Izzy, Ken, Yolei and maybe Cody understood the code that was made to create the Digital World, and maybe this world. I wouldn't want to set an alarm off and have to run for it, I'm too tired for it.

Way too tired.

Patamon snuggled against me and I started to drift.

Mentally.

And Physically.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Here are some things I'd like to comment on...**

**[1] I wasn't being racist. I know people call Asians yellow, but I was referring to Tk's crest. The crest of Hope is yellow and looks (At least to me) like a sun shining. I know ppl are thinking that I've gone nuts, but I don't want to get reported and/or banned because of this xD**

**Hopefully you guys liked it. Please Review if you did! :) Or even if you didn't, maybe I can clear things up for you ;D**

**Now hopefully I'll get another chapter out by next week, but seeing as I'll be hibernating for a couple of days to sleep, I dont know for sure. And yes, I am sleep deprieved from studying until 4am everyday for the past week and a half. (To add I am a bad procastanator...) So HOPEFULLY your next chapter will be done by next week, but I can't make any promises :D**


	13. Love Holds All The Truths

**Love Holds All the Truths**

The camp was restless as they waited for Kari to walk back to camp. They couldn't risk losing another member to this insanity around them, especially without their Digimon partners. They were planning a search party for the Child of Light when she walked onto the campsite casually, going straight to where she slept, weeping. With everything she ran through, the trees, the mud and Digimon poop, Kari still couldn't find a trace of the Hopeful child. She began to doubt herself that Tk never loved her and that he was like every other boy in school, a big fat jerk that should go jack off in a corner. It all faded however, when Mimi and Sora walked over to the lump girl, confronting her.

The child of Purity and Sincerity started. "Kari, you shouldn't act this way. Tk wouldn't want to see you like this."

And the sound of the boy's name, the child of Light started crying harder. Her sobs ceased to b audible, but her chest kept heaving heavily and she panted to gather her breathe often. Then the child of Love placed a hand on her shoulder. "Kari why are you crying? We thought you wanted to find Tk..."

Kari turned to them. "I do." she sobbed. "But why hasn't he come back? I thought he loved me, but he's been missing for over a day. What if he's avoiding me because he realized that we were a mistake?"

Sora giggled at the statement. "If that were true, Tai would be out there now with a metal baseball bat to whack him with and Matt would be trailing behind wondering if he should stop him or join him."

Kari looked up at the motherly teen in front of her. "I guess your right, but I think something's wrong. He would have come back by now, if he had the free will."

Mimi looked between the two. "The scary thing is that Matt said the same thing. You both know him on a more personal level than anyone here, so why wouldn't he even leave us a message in the D-Terminal if he was in danger?"

Kari thought about that and sat up. "He wouldn't, if he could he'd send a message first thing if he was in danger. Maybe he dropped it or..." Kari gulped; she really didn't like the other alternative.

"Maybe he's been held hostage." Tai finished for her. He and Matt walked up to the girls with Izzy and Joe trailing behind. "Should we risk a message to him?"

Izzy shook his head. "If his captor's get it, it might change to situation he's in. It might turn out for the worst for our friend. None of us can know for certain that he's 100% alright."

Kari's head fell. "What if that person I saw was Tk holding Patamon then..." The words didn't need to be said. The feeling was already out there.

_Then where is he now? What is he doing?_

Matt sat beside the crying teen. "Tk will be back Kari, I promise. He might be doing something some place else, but he'll never leave you forever. He's been in love with you for as long as I can remember he'd be stupid to leave you when he's finally got you." He smiled down at the girl. He wasn't only trying to keep her hopes up, but his know. He had a gut feeling that Tk was in some kind of trouble.

"Matt right Kari, he's been going after you since he could tell what he was truly feeling. I'd say about 6 or 7 years?" Tai looked at Matt for confirmation.

Matt shook his head. "Longer than that. Probably the week before he moved to France."

Kari looked at him. "Before France? That was like three maybe four weeks after Myotismon's attack on Earth."

Matt nodded his head. "That seems about right."

Sora smiled at her. "See? He'll come back as soon as he can, if not, well find him."

Joe looked at the whole group. "If we are going to look for him, we better start soon, or at least plan on where everyone is going to look and for how long."

Everyone nodded and went on to talking. Well almost true...

Sora and Mimi sat in the back talking in private, ya sure they all should be planning to find Tk but this was important to the two of them too. Sora finally realized which to choose, who she really like. Mimi was looking at the red head waiting patiently, was she right? Did Sora like Matt more than Tai?

"Mimi, I think I should thank you. If it weren't for that dare I probably wouldn't be sure."

"You've made up your mind?" Mimi asked sincerely.

Sora nodded. "I'm pretty sure I did, or at least my mind has. My heart always knew."

"And?"

"There both really great guys, but Tai shines with his courage..." Sora looked over at the boy and sighed.

"But?"

"Tai always shines with his bravery, but Matt..."

"So you like Matt?"

Sora nodded and looked her crush endearingly. "Ya, I was going to tell him today... but with the search for Tk, I'm not sure I'll be able to."

"Jitters?"

Sora looked at the girl in front of her. "A little..."

Mimi smiled. She knew this was what was going to happen, but now that it has taken a turn. Maybe Sora didn't like Matt at all. She felt safe and comfortable when she was with Joe, so shouldn't Sora feel the same for Matt? Sora always was able to tell the boy everything, but the same applied with Tai. Tai was able to tell Sora better out of the two, so maybe just maybe she was wrong all along...

"You sure Sora?"

Sora nodded. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Mimi sighed. "Normally you'd be able to tell someone, especially if you know that they like you, how you feel if it was right."

Sora nodded slowly. "I guess..." Sora was back deep in thought, maybe she was wrong...

* * *

Take three away from your computer, turn around and go find a mirror. If you look at it you'll see a normal teenager (I hope) without any real bags and non pasty skin. You'll probably be smiling or making a funny face for no apparent reason or grooming your hair or looking at your muscles, however you'd never see what Tk saw in the river close by. He had finally taken a nap for a couple of hours. Patamon laid inside a clear laser cage, unable to move. He decided to go to sleep, having nothing better to do, plus he needed his strength to get out of there.

Still half asleep, Tk looked at the river; what he saw, he didn't like. There were huge purple bags under his eyes, like he hadn't gotten any sleep in days, which in a way is true. His lips were slightly swollen and red from biting his lip looking for the dark digivice. He didn't look any closer and walked towards the shady shack. It had everything he needed; food, water, shelter, and the knowledge he needed for his plan, and he wasn't even finished yet.

Still he couldn't help but feel extremely sleepy.

Something inside of him just always seemed to be moving. Always. It disturbed him, the light part of him was gone, shattered in his unconscious state, so what could be moving inside of him? He understood that his heart, lungs and brain would continue to move as he slept, as everyone humanoid, but this seemed different. It felt like he was running for his life as he slept, someone was stealing his energy or pulled out the cord that supplied humans with energy. The past few hours, Tk had been running on adrenaline. Searching for the dark digivice in the Gennai's possession he was full of energy, like on a rush he could keep going forever. Now that the device was found, he could barely move out the door without feeling he would fall asleep.

He thought sleeping recharged human batteries.

* * *

**Tk POV**

I woke hours later to the grey sunlight. Patamon was on top of me snoring with his huge snot bubble. I chuckled at the scene, trying not to wake him. Who knew something so small could cheer me up. I picked Patamon up and walked out of the cozy cavern.

Everything looked the same as it been when I came. There was absolutely no colour in my surrounding, like I was stuck in some old scary movie. I looked behind me to make sure a werewolf wasn't going to jump me. Or Devimon, that would the same to me in the Digital World. There was no way anyone could keep up with Devimon's sneakiness. I smiled at that. I didn't think anyone cared.

Patamon moved slightly in my arms and I looked down. Holding Patamon was two translucent arms, my two translucent arms. I almost screamed. I was disappearing, and here I don't know if that was good or bad. Maybe I'll go back to the Digital World where I belong, I didn't seem to belong here but something was eating at me. Where was this place?

There was no way to know. Other than me and Patamon, I've only seen my shadow and Devimon wander this place. There were no other intelligent life forms to talk to. I couldn't find out where I was, unless I learned how to speak plant.

Patamon squirmed in my arms.

I looked at him, he didn't seem like he was disappearing. Only me. Maybe I was wounded while I was protecting Patamon, but I would know if I fell and scraped myself, and Digimon say their attacks before using them. I would if Devimon even attempted to attack me with any attack. So why was I disappearing and not Patamon?

The only thing I knew was that I was not going to get anywhere without Patamon. I knew that me disappearing was not a good thing, even if I could run for miles. I had to move fast or less I was going to be gone for good. If Izzy or Cody were I know they'd have a solution to this weird problem, but it doesn't matter. I'll find answer, even if it means I die trying.

* * *

**Third Person**

Ken looked at Davis pacing around the Kamiya apartment; it had been hours since they saw everyone else get sucked into the computer to the Digital World. Yolei and Cody were sitting on Tai's bed, in deep conversation about how they were going to follow the others into the digital world. They got a message from Mimi three hours ago saying that they were fine and not to worry. How could they not worry? They were all trapped in the Digital World and they couldn't get out!

_There has to be a way..._ Ken thought. There was an n answer to every problem, so this one must have an answer too. He just needed to think. How where the others different then the rest?

Well they were all older, expect Tk and Kari. They were about the same age as everybody else, so that botched that idea.

All of the Digimon were of the Vaccine or Data type, so that couldn't be it. And they type of monsters they were are completely different, Palamon was plant while Patmon is an angel/pig-thing.

Ken was interrupted by a gasped for Yolei. "What's wrong?" Cody asked the only female in the room.

"Sorry, I was thinking about how to get into the Digital World." she blushed and walked to the computer. She sat down and started typing that DigiPort. Ken walked over and sat beside her, looking at her idea. He had to break it to her, she did had a point. Maybe the Digital World didn't need the newest Digidestined. What if the Digital World knew who it sucked in? They never thought of that before, that the world was an entity in itself. They just thought that the Digimon just lived off of the world as a whole, but what if the world and dimension itself was a complete organism. It explained how the Dark Ocean appeared in the Digital World; it was feeding off the negative energy that the world was emitting.

Ken patted Yolei's back. "Good job Yolei! I never thought of it that way."

"Still, there has to b a way in."

Cody looked at the data on the screen. "What makes us different from them?"

Davis looked at them. "We can Armour Digivolve and DNA Digivolve."

"Davis, your not thinking, Kari and Tk can do those things too. There still in there." Yolei yelled at the others. They were lucky that Tai's parents weren't home, for they went to their grandparent's house after the 'party' that Tai and Kari threw.

"Maybe we don't have to think about them. They went in there first, so maybe they don't apply to the problem." Cody suggested.

That's when Ken was hit with an idea. Why didn't he think of this before! "But they do Cody! That's why it makes sense! Only people that have the Old Digivices can go through!"

The group looked confused. "How does that make sense Ken?"

"Well, maybe have or had would be better. Tk and Kari went to the Digital World with the original group, right?"

Davis nodded his head. "Well Kari went with them to destroy the Dark Masters, but as a group, yes they were."

Ken nodded. "That means that they had the old Digivices, right?"

Cody nodded. "When Tk and Kari went to the Digital World when you were the Emperor, and found their Digieggs of Light and Hope their Digivices changed."

Yolei was thinking out loud. "But why would it only want the original Digidestined?"

Ken shook his head. "I don't know, I think it might have to do with when they were originally in the Digital World."

Cody looked at Ken. "But we know the whole story; we've heard them tons of times. Nothing needed changing, and everything was accomplished."

Ken smiled weakly. "Apparently not."

"DO you know how we could get in there?" Davis questioned

"I'm not sure about you guys, but I think I might be able to get inside. My Digivice, believe it or not, was like theirs when I found it." Ken smiled bitterly.

"So your going to leave us?" Yolei asked, placing a hand on Ken's arm.

"Better having one of us, rather than none of us."

"Ken's right guys, if we know he can back them up, then he should go." Cody reasoned with the other two.

Yolei finally nodded, having a gut feeling. She didn't want to let go of her Prince Charming, but she didn't have a choice. Yolei knew better, plus she couldn't stop Ken now. Ken had been through enough, she needed to leave him to do what was right for him. Even if it meant having a feeling that he would never come back again. She hugged him and whispered in his ear. "Be careful."

Ken laughed at the energetic girl in front of him. He always thought that she should be the one reminded of the dangers that lurked in the Digital World. But he felt like he couldn't leave it like that. "I'll be back, okay?" He said, before quickly giving a peck on Yolei's cheeks before disappearing in a bright blue light.

* * *

Ken arrived on the island as the sun began to rise, Wormon tugged on his pants as they walked to where Ken's D3 had led them. Walking through the most beautiful forest in the world, Ken sighed. He wished he could have at least brought Yolei with him, them being a couple and all; it would have made them happy to walk hand in hand through the ever green forest with a clear-as-day river flowing beside him. It looked like a flowing fire at the moment, with the burning colours filling the skies.

Wormon crawled beside him, moving quickly as he could. Being about a tenth of Ken's size, it was quite hard, however he didn't seem to mind. Eventually, Ken noticed the Digimon's fatigue and picked him up, placing his friend on his shoulder. "You can rest there Wormon, we shouldn't be far now." Wormon nodded and stayed on his master's shoulder. And within minutes, a camp appeared in front of the two of them, with the group in question talking vigorously about some topic. Ken couldn't help notice a missing member among the group, Tk's radiance dimmed the group's enthusiasm leaving them more edgy than usual.

Kari was the first to notice Ken's appearance. "Ken!" She exclaimed. "I'm so glad to see you! How long have you've been here?" the question held a hidden meaning that Ken could feel, but he didn't understand where it came from.

"I arrived in the Digital World at Sunrise, I found you on my D3 and came here. Is something wrong?"

Kari's face fell to the ground. "I see. Is anyone else with you Ken?"

Ken shook his head and looked at the others. "They can't seem to get through the Port, we think only the first generation of Digidestined were allowed through."

"Why?" Izzy pondered out loud.

Ken shrugged. "I don't know for sure, but I think you may have left something unfinished and now is the time to complete it. Now can I ask a question?"

Joe looked at the boy. "Of course Ken, you don't have to ask."

"Where's Tk? I thought he was with you."

Kari looked up from the ground and ran towards the beds, weeping. Sora got up from her seat and walked over to her. Something was going on, and Ken couldn't put his finger on it. Why was Kari crying? And where did Tk go?

Tai looked at him. "Sorry about that. They finally got together and now Tk ran off, or was kidnapped. Some things happened, it's a long story."

Ken nodded. "I think you better tell it, I need to know what's going on."

Tai nodded and offered Ken a stump. "You better sit down." And he started off the story.

* * *

"And that's all that's happened since we've left." Izzy stated as he grabbed the story from Tai, to give the genius some more facts about the situation. "What do you make of this prophecy?"

Ken started murmuring the words. "I think it's a guideline to whatever is going on. Its telling us how to beat whatever is out there, because one thing won't happen until the first thing does."

Matt got up from his seat. "But then how do we find out what's happened and what hasn't?"

"From what you've said, I think the first part has come true, Devimon has been defeated and 'deathly guise' is out to get you."

"Are you sure Ken?" Mimi asked, grabbing Joe's hand. He squeezed it, in comfort, however he couldn't take off the glint in both of their eyes.

Ken nodded. "I'm absolutely sure. From what I gather, we are even at the 'As the Responsible one takes a small little dare' or the 'Love is blinded by the light' bit. I can't be for sure."

Joe looked at Mimi. "I'm pretty sure that has to do with me, and I have done a dare in the last 12 hours."

"Love is blinded by the light... Sora is going to get blinded?" Tai puzzled out.

"Ya, but what's going to do it?" Matt continued.

"I don't think that's it guys. You've got to consider 'For Sincerity can be sometimes too bright' part. Love is going to be blinded by the bright Sincerity."

Mimi looked over at Sora. "I don't see how that's possible, she doesn't even like me that way."

They group looked over at the two girls, talking about something. They were in deep conversation as the rest watched them, trying to solve the next step of it all. Sora wore a painful expression during most of it, but it seemed to make Kari feel somewhat better. He could see from where he was standing that Kari looked happier than when he saw her, like a bit of hope was placed in the palm of her hands.

"'But it can not break Kindness's heart'" Ken muttered under his breathe. Looking over at Matt and Tai, talking about how to find their fallen comrade, then it dawned on him. Sora had been looking through her feeling since he met her. She always seemed to be deep in thought when she wasn't apart of something. It usual caught him off guard, until Kari told him of her situation. He understood that she needed space, but he thought now was a time to act.

When Sora moved away from the crying child of Light, Ken found his body moving closer to the child of Love. He didn't quite seem to have control over what was happening, but all he knew was that it felt right. He was acting on instinct alone. And it scared him a little.

"Sora? Can I talk to you?" Ken asked, pointing to the empty space beside her.

"Sure Ken. What's on your mind."

"I don't want to talk about me, I was looking at you earlier and you looked distressed. I was wondering what was wrong."

"Nothing is wrong exactly. I just thought I knew something and then it was blown away."

"I don't follow."

"You see, I thought I knew what my heart wanted, but when I talked it out the other person thought the other way."

"Now your confused."

Sora nodded. "I don't know what to do Ken."

Ken smiled at the older, wiser girl beside him. "What does your heart say?"

"That I love him."

"Then isn't that enough? Your heart was the one that said it."

"But my friend said that I should feel comfortable around him."

Ken laughed at that. "If that were true, me and Yolei wouldn't be dating. She's always got me out of my comfort zone, but that's what I like about her."

Sora smiled. "You two really do make a good couple."

Ken chuckled. "So will you and Matt."

Sora blushed. "How did you-"

Ken's laugh cut the bright red girl off. "When you were talking to Kari, I thought you were going to talk about Tk. However I knew that wouldn't make Kari look happier, she would worry more, so you chose the next best thing."

"Matt, his brother." Sora whispered. She felt foolish, if Ken could figure out about that, maybe she was right. That kiss they shared had to mean something, right? Nothing was a coincidence in this world, you always found a reason that one thing happened. Now that her mind was made up, she had to tall him. "Thanks Ken, you've helped me a lot."

Ken nodded. "No problem. I'm going to help Izzy decipher the rest of the prophecy."

Sora smiled. "Good luck."

"Thanks, I think we'll need it."

* * *

**Author's Note: I know you love me :) That's why with every chapter I get at least one new favourites and/or Alert that makes me jump for joy. :D Now, there is some good news and bad news. The good news is that I got this chapter out on time, the bad news is because my birthday is next week, I won't be able to write very often. This may lead to a late chapter. Don't cry my darlings, I will be updating ASAP, and if you review I may feel obligated to stop what I'm doing and write. (Haha, SEAW... stop everything and write ;D you know it's funny ;) ) Hopefully I see you next week :D**


	14. The Search is on

**Author's Note: I AM SO SORRY! I had started this last week and then I was cleaning my horrific room and I lost my USB with ALL my work in it! I was looking for it on Saturday, going to finish this chapter and I couldn't find it! :'( It was terrible; I had to rewrite EVERYTHING, not to mention all my notes for this chapter were in there so I had to remember everything from the top of my head. I was pretty fresh, but I still think the other beginning was 10x better. Please forgive me!**

* * *

**The Search is on...**

Ken was just as confused as everyone else.

I wasn't that what was written down was confusing, but the meaning behind every word. All he could decipher with certainty was the main focus was on Kari and Tk. He didn't know why, or even what these two gifted children were suppose to do. Everything kept coming at him, all these ideas that started out okay until the line about 'all must fall before it can rise.' Then they turned sour that he would shake his head in attempt for the scene to be removed from his head. He couldn't stand to think that Kari or Tk falling into something so they could rise above them all. It didn't seem to fit; everything he thought of got twisted by those seven words and turned out for the worst. He couldn't even look at the second stanzas.

Izzy looked at the puzzled boy; he didn't blame the guy for being confused. He was confused for heaven's sake. Nothing could seem to break this up, no weird wording, nothing that stood out against the other words. Nothing that could help them figure out who was going to fall. But for some random reason, in his heart he knew that Tk was going to fall into something, and he had ran for the hills, was no where in sight. None of them could help the endangered boy, even if they tried, they needed to find the blonde first.

"What's stumping you Ken?" Izzy asked innocently.

Ken shrugged at the question. "Nothing is stumping me, but I just feel that everything I put together doesn't seem to fit quite right. I think something is missing from the prophecy."

Izzy nodded, he didn't think that the Gennai's would give them something that was only half written. He thought about it for awhile, they wouldn't, until they thought it was complete. "You might be right, something seems off."

Ken nodded and looked over at the others. They have just returned to the camp after a long day of searching for the missing Digidestined. Izzy hoped they'd find something that would lead them to the boy, but when he saw Matt's head hung low, as if the ground was uneven, Izzy sighed. There was still no sign of the Child of Hope anywhere, and it wasn't going well for the group. Ken tried to keep everyone's sprits up with some news about the prophecy that they now knew for certain. The second stanza was almost complete, and that meant whatever fell will rise again. However the group did not know whether to take this as good or bad news.

They couldn't find a concrete answer to who fell.

So they didn't know who was going to rise.

They had to be on their toes, only three things hadn't happened. Kari hadn't taken a stand, they hoped Tk hadn't fell out of hand, and Ken had definitely not tore Tk apart. Still they had to wonder, why would Tk need to be torn apart?

None of them liked the idea of tearing a member of their own into pieces, but none of them thought that it meant it literally. Something inside all of them said that Ken was only going to mentally scar or break Tk from inside himself, so no one objected to the insanity.

Still, the news about the prophecy didn't lighten the mood of the Digidestined. No one seemed happy about what was happening around them, not to mention Matt and Kari were on the verge of tears. They both needed to at least see Tk to know that he was alright. They needed him within arm distance to hug the guy like crazy to make up for lost time. Matt wanted to give his little brother a noogie while Kari wanted just one last kiss. They both needed the bright, always outgoing, forgiving person they grew up with, that they both loved, in different ways. It was heart braking to watch.

Finally Sora walked up to the boys. "Maybe if we worked backwards this prophecy would make more sense!" She said, clearly trying to move her mind over the depressing aura surrounding the group. Ken and Izzy nodded and they started to work amongst themselves, attempting to do what they thought was impossible, solve this ridiculous prophecy.

After awhile, Ken looked back at the last stanza. Something about it seemed to change the tune of the whole thing. The wording looked different from the beginning. "Doesn't the prophecy seemed to contradict itself?" He asked his two companions.

Izzy quickly reread the whole then nodded. "I think Ken's right."

Sora nodded in response to the other two. Ken did had a point, the beginning was about destroying the darkness, only to have it come right back, but the end only shows that pure light will exist. She read the thing over and over until she gasped.

"What is it Sora?" Izzy asked his red-haired twin.

"It's talking about Tk, the whole thing is talking about Tk." Sora whispered, she didn't want the two people closest to the boy worried if she was wrong.

"Why do you say that Sora?" Skeptical Ken questioned the logic that was running through Sora's head. He looked at the computer genius, only to find that he was thinking Sora's hypothesis was true. He felt doubtful of the excuse thrown into play. Sure he could see that he was a major part of the prophecy, but he didn't how he was the main guy.

"Remember when Matt said that when Patamon died at the hands of Devimon, it changed him in two different ways." Sora asked Izzy, keeping Ken completely confused.

"Yes, Matt said that it made him better in the way that he took care of the egg left behind with his life, and he never had a better friendship with Patamon since."

"Do you remember the bad part, the part that effected him later on in life?"

Izzy nodded at the question, then gasped, realization hitting him. "Ya! Matt said that everything he saw a Dark Digimon that he would cringe and attack at full force. Then when Devimon almost came out of the Dark Whirlpool, oh my god, I swear Cody was going to have a heart attack explaining why Tk got into a fight with Ken. Not that he knew the whole matter."

Ken thought back to that day. He always wondered why it was gentle, forgiving Tk that punched him in the face that night. Knowing everyone now as he did, he thought Davis would have been the one. He cringed when he realized that he talked to Devimon in the Dark Whirlpool, and that what he said was right. He shook the memory and continued to listen to Sora's reasoning.

"When Tk left, didn't Gomamon say that his fish friends saw him leaving the coast area as Angemon found him?"

Izzy shook his head and looked away. "Make angels fly out to the coast." he muttered under his breathe.

"Tai and Matt got into a fight over Tk, and they went in to totally different directions. After Tai came back, Agumon has been asking if Tai's alright. Something about Orgemon."

"Tai wouldn't back down from a fight, something must have happened." Ken interjected.

"Yes," Izzy nodded. "What Matt said took a toll on Tai, you could see it. The same thing with Matt, the only reason there on speaking terms now is because they both knew the other only said those things because they cared."

Sora nodded. "So Tai lost his courage when Matt couldn't back him up, and then Izzy ran off to bring Matt back."

Izzy nodded and continued. "Then you dared Joe to do something, which I must emit, brought him and Mimi together."

Sora rubbed Izzy's back. She knew that Izzy liked Mimi, but Mimi liked Joe and Joe liked her back. She couldn't NOT intervene! It was driving her bananas watching them flirt for the past 2 years that she had enough. She took a chance, and it worked. "Sorry." She whispered to Izzy.

"Wait then the next line came true, I helped Sora when Mimi made her lose her confidence." Ken said, smiling at the two. Sora nodded.

"So, this means that I have to break Tk apart. IF we ever find him."

"He was always good at playing hide and seek." Matt mumbled behind them. "Remember when he played with Puppetmon to smash the toys he had controlling us?" Matt chuckled. "I trained him well..."

The gang laughed at that. They knew what was to come, and what had past. Something was going on with Tk, and they needed to bring him back.

* * *

Patamon looked at the deranged person standing in front of him, he couldn't bare to see Tk's face radiating such dark aura. But he couldn't leave his friend in need. He had to try and bring back the person he cared about, he and Kari finally got together. He didn't want Tk to lose the one person he was blabbing about since they knew each other. It must suck for Kari to be going through all of this, and they hadn't even been together for a day!

Patamon shook his head and pretended to sleep, it was the only defense against this new evil he had, and he couldn't risk acting alone.

Nor was he going to.

No longer than the thought his past through brain did Gatomon come in and break through the cage. He was free and out of the clutches of his 'master' He sighed in relief and nudged Gatomon out of the room.

She shook her head before she spoke. "We can't leave without Tk. Where's that brain of yours?"

Under any other circumstance, Patamon would laugh, no one would be able to think Tk did wrong. However that was not the case, Tk was becoming more like the Dark Emperor by the second, and he wasn't having it. "Trust me, you don't want to see him. He's the one who put me in that cage."

Gatomon looked shocked them nodded. "I guess Ken was right." she muttered before taking Patamon's advice and running off.

Patamon looked at Gatomon weirdly, he didn't want to say, still there was feeling that he should. Finding the hiding tree he used while he was Tokomon waiting for Tk, he managed to nudge Gatomon. "There's a hiding tree we can use while we get our strength back." Gatomon nodded and followed Patamon to the tree, running inside. There was an awkward silence, until Patamon was able to say what was on his mind. "What's this about Ken being right?"

Gatomon looked at him wereily. "Remember the prophecy? Well Ken and Izzy said that Tk might not be himself." Patamon paled at the information. He wasn't sure he liked the idea, even though it was the only possible explanation for that _thing_.

"You guys don't even know the half of it."

Gatomon looked at him for a second before speaking. "What do you mean?"

Patamon looked up and shuddered. "Tk isn't even there anymore. When I was Angemon I found him on the coast of the island and he was talking all these crazy things, it didn't sound like him at all. And then all of a sudden he collapsed to the ground, unconscious. It was bout an hour when he woke up, into whatever is using his body."

"Using his body?" Gatomon was shocked, what can take over another's body? But Patamon didn't answer with words, just nodded at the cat. "Then we better get to the others, they'll know what to do." But Patamon hesitated, sure he wanted to go with Gatomon and be with the others, but on the other hand, he needed to be with Tk, to try something to bring him back to himself.

In the end, Patamon shook his head. "Sorry Gatomon, I can't leave Tk, even if he isn't there. I have to try everything. But now you guys know where he is. He sleeps and eats there in that cabin, and gathers information inside of the library I was in. And he found this dark digivice that looked like the old ones, that's all I can say with certainty. Now go back while I get back there, hopefully before that thing."

Gatomon gaped, but agreed. If it were Kari, she would do the same. "Good luck Patamon."

Patamon nodded. "Thanks Gatomon." and left the tree towards his hellish nightmare.

* * *

**Author's Note: I know this is extremely short, sorry! After losing my USB, I couldn't refind my muse, so I couldn't think of what to say during this chapter. Also, I would like to say that I will probably either leave it here and end it unfinished. (I'm crying saying that) or leave it to sit while I work on something else, I really hope that I continue this, even if its a couple of weeks or months in the future. I know I left it at such a cliffhanger and I haven't tied up all lose ends, but I just can't sit and write this story. Even after every blood, sweat and tear to create such a complex storyline. EVERYTHING I've planned and everything put in was on that UBS like a life line. I can't seem to be able to replace the spark that I put into that hardrive. I'm sorry guys, everything might have to end :'(**


	15. Dark Shroud

**Author's Note: OMG its sooooooooooooo good to be back! After what? Three or four months? And now I can finally finish this off! And to tell you guys the truth I feel really bad for leaving this hanging :( I never meant to do that, but shit happens. Anyways, I putting my new story aside so I can finish what is left of this, which I'm pretty sure is only three or four chapters (including this one) left. Oh and sorry its soooooo short DX**

* * *

**Dark Shroud**

**TK POV**

I woke up in a black cloud, floating around the nothingness. Izzy said this was how it felt when he lost his curiosity all those years ago, but I knew that wasn't the case. I never saw a new Digimon, only Devimon and Patamon seemed to roam this weird picture like world.

Or at least it was.

I sat up and looked around to see if I had any clues to finding out where I was. Only Patamon, who dedigivolved to Tokomon, floated around this blackened abyss. There was nothing that could show me anything, only a black grayish swirl around me. I felt empty, like there was no hope left in the world as my heart clenched.

Kari, I'm sorry.

I never should have left the others, left Kari. I was angry at Devimon, angry at the darkness; but maybe I was the darkest of them all. Devimon tainted me back then, everyone knew it. It took it's time, sprouting the seeds before it started to devour me whole. There was nothing I could do about it, no hope of me returning to the way I was. I needed help, someone's help.

Seriously, where's Joe when you need him?

I heard a whimper in the distance, soft and gentle sound. I would know it anywhere. I turned my head slowly to find a small pink orb, not even the size of a golf ball, in front of Tokomon. _Kari_.

"Patamon, please speak to me. What did you do to him?" The voice shouted in my direction. "Ken, oh god Ken! What can we do?"

Another orb appeared, it was a purple but too light to be called purple -it was almost pure white. "What we came here to do. Tk, wake up! Snap out of it! This isn't who you are!"

Isn't who I am? I would digress; however I didn't answer them, only moved forward. I stopped at Tokomon and reached out, my shadow like arm lightly touching him. I'm sorry buddy, I should have known better than to leave on my own. I thought that if everyone matured here that I would too, I was hopeful about it. Wasn't my crest supposed to help me in this world, not make me suffer more? Everything we knew about the Digital World seemed to be changing as we continued to live in it, it confuses me sometimes.

Tokomon's eyes opened, weakly as they tried so hard to keep open. "Takeru." he whispered.

Normally I would be right beside him, praying to dear god that he was all right. But I wasn't that six year old crybaby child that needed his big brother to check for the boogeyman under my bed every night. I was a dependent teenager that could deal with his own problems as they came at me. So why did I feel like crying right now? Why did I have to suppress my tears and my anger towards whoever did this to him? I couldn't find an answer, and it frustrated me.

"Patamon." I whispered back, rubbing my thumb over Tokomon's back.

I went to go and pick Tokomon up when a flash of black light peered through the shroud and everything was gone. Patamon, Kari and even Ken seemed to disappear without a trace. I was completely alone, again.

I was alone in this world that reminded me of that darkness I swore I was going to destroy. Lost the only thing that would have kept me sane, injured or not. Most importantly, I lost my way. That was what scared me the most.

* * *

**Third Person**

Ken and Kari looked at Gatomon as she told the story. What she said about TK, this new black digivice and the way that Tk was treating Patamon was appalling. They knew that TK would never do such a thing and believe that Patamon was right. Something had to be possessing Tk or else something major happened. They couldn't wait for the others to wake up. The got up from their camp beds and walked with Gatomon to where she found Patamon.

Little did they know that someone, or something was following them.

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, so like I said before this chapter, I feel terrible for leaving you hanging... I found this after going through my sister's room and looked into it. Anyhow... because this is coming to a close and I feel bad for doing this to you guys. (I was actually crying thinking I might not finish this) I want to make it up to you. If you are a reviewer, Alerter and/or Favouriter **_I will write you an oneshot of your choice of couple and fandom_**. However because I know I'll run out of ideas I would like you to come of with either a **_**theme or a plot **_**for me to write. They don't have to Takari, or even for Digimon, but I have to know the ****Anime, Manga, Book, Video Game, TV show or Movie**** it comes from. If I don't I will PM you and will probably write it as a Takari. **

**Oh and please try to keep it T rated, I would love to write you guys some lemons but I am a virgin and would probably kill it XD**


	16. The Truth

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry for not posting sooner... (sweatdrop) School likes getting in the way of my writing time. (Starts to glare at the mountain of school work on my desk) I really should start that... ANYWAYS, I'm getting my wisdom teeth out soon and since I can't go to school those days, I'll be at home writing. (INTWELVEDAYS! yes I've been counting...) Okay, in past chapters I've had reviews and PMs of people who are confuzzled to where Tk really is. Look! I'VE FOUND HIM! :)**

* * *

**The Truth**

Kari and Ken walked through the woods like ninjas, creeping through each new place with passion as they tried to remain hidden. Gatomon just strutted her stuff as they kept walking to Gennai's old place, silently. No one uttered a word since they left and they only time Ken and Kari looked away from Gatomon was that one time Kari _really_ had to use the bathroom and got Ken's attention.

Ken the whole time was walking around like a train's mantra. "I must break Tk apart." he kept uttering to himself over and over, nothing could go wrong. Or at least Ken thought he knew that bit of information. Still there was doubts in his mind, questions that he knew couldn't be answered until everything was solved. They ate at him like he was going to explode, why was he mentally torturing himself?

Ken thought that he never had to go and kill another single soul, no matter what happened. He didn't like what he did as the Emperor, nor would he go and do it again but this 'quest' he was on surely made him think he was about to do exactly that. So why him? That question kept running through his mind. Matt was Tk's brother, why not him or Tai their everlasting leader? Something seemed to choose him and only him and it didn't make sense, and why was he suppose to tear him apart? _Tear _and _apart_ shouldn't even be in the same sentence when talking about a person, let alone someone like Tk.

To Ken Tk was everything he wanted to be. Pure and innocent with that righteous mind that could never be swayed from the light. They had both seen similar things throughout their years and understood each other more than the rest. Plus it was Tk that brought his first uprising of his lighter half. If he hadn't punched Ken, Ken would probably be still at it; attacking the Digital World instead of saving it. Sure Davis and Wormon helped the cause, but Tk was the one who started the fire. Or maybe it was because-

No, that whirlpool had nothing to do with Tk.

Kari tapped him on the shoulder when they reached the house. Ken nodded, glad that his mental turmoil was up.

* * *

Gatomon was the first through the door, bashing it open the piece of wood and ran to find Patamon. Kari and Ken followed her, silently to keep 'TK' in the dark. There was no other sounds beside their footsteps. Echoes of their irregular steps moving, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

And _that_ was abnormal to the two teenaged Digidestined. It plagued them because they knew _here_ abnormal was normal.

Wormon plopped down from Ken's shoulder. "Ken, I think we may have the wrong house." He started to walk away, but Ken stopped him.

"Wormon, I don't think so. This place feels eerie to me. Do you feel it too Kari?"

"I haven't felt something like this since the Dark Masters." Kari spoke, coughing a little in her hand. Gatomon rushed over to her. "I'm fine Gatomon. I won't push myself too hard."

They continued through the house like that, Gatomon worried while Kari reassured her she was fine. Ken and Wormon walked behind them wondering what they were talking about. He was about to ask when they found Patamon. The piglike Digimon laid on the counter with a huge black bruise laying in his face, black markings of the sign of Hope were etched across his body. Patamon began to whimper.

"Oh god Patamon! Are you okay? Patamon, please speak to me." Kari looked around the room for something to help, instead she found Tk looking completely crazed. His tousled blonde hair raged war with dirt, one twig could be found sticking out; following a trail of dirt to his blue eyes. They had darken, his eyes, the sea blue that they were blackened to a raven blue, shining with a burning of pure hate. The bags under his eyes showed he hadn't slept, confirmed by the lazy crazed smirk he gave off. In his left hand was Tk's old digivice, pure black with a yellow marking of Hope. Kari snapped. "What did you do to him?"

The thing just shrugged as he walked forward, proceeding toward Kari, Gatomon and Patamon. "Just touched him with this is _all_." He sneered. Kari flinched, where was her Tk.

"Ken, oh god Ken!" Kari looked over at Ken. "What are we going to do?"

Ken looked at her, weakly smiled. He really wanted Tk to be back to his regular self again, wished that this part of the prophecy that they found didn't have to come true. Ken didn't want to tear any part of Tk apart, but looking at him at this very instance he knew that he had no choice. "We do what we came here to do. Tk, wake up! Snap out of it! This isn't who you are!" Ken screamed.

The crazed figure in front of them just laughed. It knew very well that he was and wasn't Tk- as confusing as that sounds- and he didn't need anyone else telling him that. So he just laughed, it kept getting more and more obnoxious as he kept going. Then he just abruptly stopped, looking at the two Digidestined in the face. "Of course I'm not. Well I am, just not the part you guys know and love." he sneered. He was telling the truth, if they didn't believe him? That was their fault.

Ken chuckled. "You are but you aren't? Your starting to talk like my old little voice in my head! Stop giving us ridiculous answers and tell us who you really are."

The villain just laughed. "I'm the reason Tk punch you in the face all those months ago, Emperor." he did a curt bow. "Oh and the reason that Tk didn't mention that Wormon would come back to you eventually." He started laughing manically.

Ken stepped back. Only Tk and Patamon were there that day, and he knew that Tk would never speak of such a thing. And from the looks at the group they knew he was capable of such a thing, but never saw him go out on a whim and do it. There was always a reason. And what is this about that Tk knew Wormon would come back to him? Wormon went back to being a Digiegg.

_"Remember when Matt said that when Patamon died at the hands of Devimon, it changed him in two different ways." Sora asked Izzy, keeping Ken completely confused._

_"Yes, Matt said that it made him better in the way that he took care of the egg left behind with his life, and he never had a better friendship with Patamon since."_

_"Do you remember the bad part, the part that effected him later on in life?"_

_Izzy nodded at the question, then gasped, realization hitting him. "Ya! Matt said that everything he saw a Dark Digimon that he would cringe and attack at full force. Then when Devimon almost came out of the Dark Whirlpool, oh my god, I swear Cody was going to have a heart attack explaining why Tk got into a fight with Ken. Not that he knew the whole matter."  
_  
Did Tk know about Digimon going back into Digieggs when they are destroyed? Then why would he keep that information from anyone? Wasn't he the _Hopeful_one? It didn't add up, nothing added up anymore.

I was going to ask Kari if she knew anything about this, but Patamon's desperate whimper cut me off. "Takeru."

Takeru? Tk? Is _that_ what Tk stood for. I still can't believe that Davis thought it was something like 'Tangerine Koala.' Ken suppressed a laugh. This was not the time, nor the place. Plus, _Takeru_was in the mist of speaking again. "I could show you I'm Tk, but I wouldn't want to wake my tired partner." He pointed at Patamon, walking over at Kari.

Kari didn't seemed to notice him, just kept nursing Patamon to better help. Gatomon on the other hand was ready to fight as the villain-like-Tk crept closer towards his lighter half's girlfriend. Gatomon was about to give him a Thunderpaw when Ken stood between them. "You stay away from him, you are making things worse _Takeru_."

Takeru just smiled. Ken walked over to him and deck the guy, there was no way that _this_ sadist was anything near Tk. No way. Tk's hope was far brighter than this. "Stop this Tk, come to your senses! Where's the bright, hopeful, carefree guy everyone admires? Where's the person who even went to the lengths of running away from home to stay with us and show his mom he was serious? Where's the brother that Matt has been praising and turned far away from that _crybaby_brother he knew and loved?"

Takeru's smiled turned bigger as he pointed to his head. "Up here, where he'll never find his way home again. Been trapped there since he left you guys really, and I'm sure he's almost gone being in the state he was in when I took over."

_For all must fall before it can rise_

Ken always wondered why Tk had to fall to rise again. There was never a purpose to it before, until now. He had to fall into the pit of what he hated the most -the darkness- and rise out from it. Only this time he had everyone to help with it. It was Ken who smiled this time.

"Thank you Takeru. You just answered the last question I've been having lately, now I won't feel bad doing this." Ken tackled Takeru to the ground, attempting to get the darken digivice away from his hands. He managed to pin Tk to the ground when he grabbed for his hand. It was at this point that Tk managed to flip over so he was on top and lifted his hand over his head. Ken managed to kick Tk forward and grabbed the digivice from him, putting it in his pocket he pushed Tk away from him.

"Tk, listen to me. Devimon can't hurt you anymore, no matter what happens next he can't and will not be able to hurt Patamon again. But if you keep this up, you will. TK!"

Tk hit the ground with a large thump clenching his head for support. He whimper "Patamon" before going out wailing throughout the entire time, until he went limp.

It was then that Kari came over, looking over her boyfriend and placed his head on her lap. "Tk, I need you. Please came back, nothing means more to me than you. If you can hear me, please just wake up. Being without you for these past two days make me realize just how much I love and never want you to go. I feel like a part of me is missing and my light begins to fade, I'm empty right now without you Tk."

The limped body moved slightly as her whispered. "Me too."

* * *

**Author's Note: Gah! Not the way I wanted to end this chapter. But here just the right spot! lksdfjfl;hs /dfn**

**Anywho, I hope you've liked this so far and are as sad as I am to see it coming to an end.**

**I also would like a prompt for my story for ****KoumiLoccness** **'s KouMi story. (I think that's Izzy and Mimi...) If anyone has one for me, that would be great! :) And anyone else who would like to have an oneshot written by me, please just review or PM me. I don't bite, you people...**


	17. The Equals

**Author's Note: I feel bad again. I promised this last month, but when I wrote this during my wisdom teeth recovery and well… Pain meds and writing equals very messy writing. It took me this long to catch up with homework and edit/decoded the crap out of this! :( I'm tired as hell….**

**The Equals**

The light orbs faded away into the darkness and I was alone. It's not that I was afraid of the dark, just what I couldn't see in this strange ever-changing world. For once in a long time, I was scared. The last time I was this scared was when me, Patamon and Kari were getting chased down by Piedmon, I wanted to believe Tai but how could Patamon and I destroy a mega level Digimon alone?

I think that one moment shaped my life; it was Tai's words that I kept running through my head like a mantra. _Maybe_ if those words weren't in my head I wouldn't be here today.

I always had someone to bring me to my senses. Matt, Tai, Kari, even Davis and Cody helped me and my sadistic ego whither away into the back of my mind.

For what? For the child of Hope to bite the dust away from his digimon and friends when he needed them the most?

Even after that speckle of light told us why we came here, I still think back and ask myself one question. Why the hell am I Hope? I understood why Tai was Courage or why Sora was Love and even why Mimi was Sincerity (A/N: Purity for you Jap people), but me and Matt got the random bits of the troop. Matt did fit, in a way that if he got his ass off the toilet it would work for him. So that leaves me, why in _God's_ name would I be hopeful? I was like three when we were chosen to this; of course I was going to be Hopeful!

I didn't find it fair at all.

I want Patamon, here with me. I missed him now even thought I'm sure it was me who pushed him away. However I knew he will be back, I was very hopeful with that. I knew that he would try everything to find me and be there for me and I would do the same for him. However I wasn't sure if he was going to make it in time.

I felt like closing my eyes and sleeping away until I died in this abyss.

When I closed my eyes I saw me and Matt as kids, my eyes were filled with tears as Matt held out an icecream cone. This image rippled away into a bright yellow background with a black engraved crest of Hope. As if the crest was exploding with all the other crests colours, the picture began flashing ending up fading away to a picture of me and Kari days ago.

I felt guilty as the pictures ran through my head like a repeating slideshow. Opening my eyes I clutched my head trying to purge the images out of my head. They weren't bad, but they were hitting me constantly. I felt them pressing against me like they were whispering "Why did you leave them?" repeatedly.

Suddenly I was pushed backwards like I was tackled back. I opened my eyes to see no one there, but my body stopped vanishing before my eyes. I took that as a good sign as now I could work through this bizarre world.

Then I got kicked in the nuts. I keeled over as I closed my eyes in tears. When I managed to open them, it wasn't pitch black anymore. I have a chance of leaving this place! But something unsettling hit me, this place was moving with my emotions.

But why?

It still made no sense, but I wasn't going to let that pull me down. I got up and looked around, the dark grey colour started to shrink away into the bright yellow shining light. I felt like I could take on the world.

Then he appeared.

Black me and Devimon stood in front of me and I had no way of protecting myself, I just needed to stall until Patamon was able to find me.

The Black me laughed at my frustration. "Stalling isn't going to help _Takeru_. I know for a fact that Patamon isn't coming."

I looked at him funny, "How would you know this? Patamon will always be my best friend for life, we protect our friends."

"Because he hates you." He chuckled.

I stood there dumbfounded. Even if we had our fights, Patamon never hated me. He may yelled that once or twice in anger but Patamon always apologized for saying something he would never mean. "Sure, I'll believe that when Matt dyes his hair purple." I sneered. "I believe in my friend to help me in my time of need. I am Hopeful, hateful and will hold a grudge. I may not know who to trust in this world or any world for that matter, but the people that have my trust have it for a reason. I hope that they will help me as I hope that they will ask me for help. I've made mistakes and I may regret some things in my life, but I will not stand here and hear you bad mouthing my friend because then I hope you have a lot of money for a hospital."

Black me threw himself towards me, pushing me to the ground. Devimon disappear as he started the action, and I was glad. Now I only have to face, I kicked him and he got off of me but I was too late, he managed to kick me in the stomach. "Patamon." I groaned.

The laugh behind me made me cringed, that voice was getting on my nerves. What was he waiting for? Then the voice disappeared all together and I could hear my sweet voice of heaven.

Kari.

"Tk, I need you. Please come back, nothing means more to me than you. If you can hear me, please just wake up. Being without you for these past two days make me realize just how much I love and never want you to go. I feel like a part of me is missing and my light begins to fade, I'm empty right now without you Tk."

I felt my heart swell as I heard that. I couldn't believe my shining beckon of light actually cares that much for me. I really thought that this relationship was really one side and that I was hoping that she did care as much for me, maybe I was wrong. That's when it dawned on me, I was hopeful is every single of part. I hope for everything to be the best they can be, maybe even better. That was the description of me and every single.

Bright, Cheerful, Forgiving and Hopeful.

I opened my eyes and looked into Kari's eyes. "Me too." I whimpered. I was home in the place where I belong and not in some random place without any hope at all.

I heard a snicker in the back of my mind. "You really are hopeless." It sneered.

I wanted to laugh at that, if I was hopeless, I was hopelessly in love with the girl of my dreams. I never wanted to leave her alone again, and with all my heart I hope she never leaves me too.

I heard another pair shoes clanking on the ground and with a lot of effort, managed to move head to see Ken smiling. "Glad your back buddy."

I smiled at him and laughed. "I'd give you a hug, but I'm pretty worn out right now. Rain check?" I looked at Kari who smiled. She gave me a quick peck on the lips as I heard Ken laughing in the background.

"Sure, I'll hold you to it." I heard him say.

Kari let go of me and they both helped me up. We managed to go get to Patamon and I opened the cage and hug my best friend. "I'm sorry Patamon, this is all my fault. I understand if you hate me."

Patamon squirmed in my arms and laughed. "I've told you a million times Tk, I'll never hate you."

I let go of him and look him over. "I hoped you'd say that." I smiled and gave him another hug. "Just next time, if I ever do something that stupid again hit me? I won't hate you for it."

Patamon smiled. "You better not."

* * *

Azulongmon appeared in front of us as we left Gennai's house. I was surely surprised by the encounter, but Kari and Ken seemed to stiffen like they knew he was going to approach us. "I have come here to tell you three something very important for the Digital World." he paused as Ken and Kari put me down in a more comfortable position. "You three are part of the essence of light, although one of you had a hard time finding this path." Ken's head dipped as the words came out of the Holy Digimon's mouth. "However that was fine in the big scheme of things. You all must know that Light is the opposite of Darkness." We all nodded in unison. "Well one can not exist without the other. Ken was meant to go through this Darkness because it was needed for the Digital World at the time. However he went to far and the darkness became to overrule the Digital World in its entirety. That Digivice that Tk found while under the influence of the darkness inside of his heart was meant to keep the darkness in balance with the Light, we the four Digimon Gods, are still looking for someone to uphold that Digivice."

Ken looked over at me before looking at the Digimon in front of us. "What does this have to do with Tk?"

"Takeru Takaishi, what is the symbol engraved on your crest?" Azulongmon asked as he turned his stare directly over at me.

"The morning sun appearing from the clouds." I answered, completely confused as to why is should matter.

"You see the sun is the light that the Digital World uses. The sun is appearing behind the clouds of darkness, so to answer your question Ken Ichijochi, the sun is appearing from or to the darkness in which the clouds are hiding it from." Azulongmon paused once more lifting higher in the sky. "You see, hope comes when someone is in great peril, may it be from the darkness or even the light. It is when one overcomes the other that hope can become an essence in which is needed. In any world there are different factors in which life is created and needed. You might need food or water and you hope for such things. Even when talking about the Digital World, many of you had to hope for things to happen as needed. And that is what shapes the world around you. This world needed some darkness, so it needed hope of someone finding that Digivice. Tk answered that call, however Tk you must put that back so we can give it to its rightful owner."

Kari put her hand on my shoulder as she lifted me up, but before she let me move back into Gennai's house she turned to Azulongmon. "Have you found someone to uphold that Digivice?" Her voice was filled of concern.

"We have a few people who might be able to use it. However we are watching them carefully before giving them such great power."

Kari nodded and led me to the house and I placed the Digivice where my gut was telling me to. "There." I said as I turned to Kari. "Thank you Kari, for never giving up on me. I promise that this will never happen again." I moved forward to give her a kiss. She returned it as we sat on the table, hands started to roam and then I pushed her away gently. "Too fast." I panted, and she nodded. I grabbed her hand and we left the house for the last time.

Ken was waiting for us on the outside. "You too have fun?" he teased. I was sure I was blushed as we smiled at him. Kari was the one to reply. "Sure did."

Gatomon tugged on Kari's leg and we all looked over at her. "Me and Patamon don't think it's a smart idea for Tk to be walking around right now." Wormon shook his head.

"And how are we going to get back to the others?"

Gatomon smiled. "Well I was thinking I could digiamour digivolve and we fly back."

"What about me and Ken?"

Ken smiled at him. "You can digivolve to Stingmon and carry me." Ken said, taking out his Digivice. "Ready?"

"I guess Ken." Wormon said before he digivolved. Gatomon following suit, changing into Nefertimon. Kari and I climbed onto Nefertimon as I held onto Patamon and we took off, with Stingmon following suit. I could see him jumping from tree to tree, Ken on his shoulder, laughing.

We landed in a clearing where on the others looked pretty pissed. I stepped off of Nefertimon as she changed back to Gatomon and Matt tackled me, giving me a noogie in the process. "Where the hell were you? You made me worried sick!"

"Matt I don't think that's smart, he can barely walk on his own." Ken said. I smiled weakly at r him. He was one damn good lifesaver.

"Oh…" Matt stared at me and looked me over. "He surely doesn't look very good. How did you get a twig in hair?"

I blinked. "I have no clue really. The last thing I really remember that could be any helpful was I was on a beach."

Tai laughed. "That doesn't matter. Now let's have a group hug and go home!" And with that everyone huddled around me in a huge group hug.

Ken laughed. "This isn't part of our rain check." He whispered in my ear." I laughed at that.

* * *

We came back into our world and had very bumpy pillows. I managed to roll over to find I was on top of Davis, who looked quite pissed at me. "Get off of me Th!" I laughed at him. The familiarity of this quarrel made all the crap I went through these past couple days beautiful.

Kari smiled too as she helped me up and completely off of Davis. "Sorry Davis, Tk can't really move properly right now. Oh Yolei, how long were we gone for?"

"Couple of hours, your parents aren't even home yet." She looked at me and Kari suspiciously. "Why?"

Tai interjected. "To see if we have to do damage control with everyone." He shrugged. "Our mom doesn't know we can leave our room and into another world Yolei."

Yolei blushed, "I forgot about that." Ken took that as his cue and grabbed her hand and led her out of the room.

Matt and Sora left right after and they both looked at Tai right before their figures retreated behind the wall. Tai sighed as he smiled. "I knew this was going to happen all along." He whispered to himself. I felt for him. Izzy patted him on the back and led him outside of the room and from where the voice were coming from, the kitchen.

Joe took that as the signal to leave as he and Mimi left the room, kissing in the doorway before they too disappeared behind the wall that the others passed by.

Cody looked at us before he too left the room, dragging Davis along with him. From the all knowing look in his eyes I could tell he knew we wanted some privacy and didn't Davis to mess it up.

"I'm totally giving Cody a big hug later." I said, moving closer to Kari.

"So that wasn't my imagination?" She commented, tilting her head up slightly.

"I don't think so, unless we are both imagining things." I placed my hand on her cheek.

"It wouldn't be the first time." She placed her arms around my neck.

"Definitely not the first time." I agreed with her as I moved into her face and place my lips against hers. She kissed me back full force and we were once again sitting, this time on the computer chair. She sat on my lap and she reposition herself comfortable when we broke apart for air. I moved my arms around her waist to give her some more support as she leaned forward to kiss me. I bit her lip to ask her permission, she opened up and I traveled around her mouth fighting her tongue away from mine. Eventually she won and lowered one of my hands.

"Woah! Totally did not want to see that!" Davis' loud obnoxious voice ruined the moment.

"Can I help you Davis?" I spat out the words, venom clear.

He stepped back. "Nope, just wondering why you guys hadn't rejoined us. Now I know why." His face looked down in sorrow as he walked back down the hallway. I could hear Tai's voice in the distance saying, 'told you so.'

"I think it's time to join the rest of them." Kari said, getting off my lap. She held out her hand for me to take.

"I think so too." I said taking her hand as she wrapped her arm around my back, giving me support to walk. "Thanks."

"No problem."

* * *

I walked into my front door with Kari beside. Matt would have come with us, but Dad needed him to help with his new project.

My mom was shocked to see me black and blue with dirt and shrubs on me. She was about to ask why before I put my hand. "Matt and Tai got at it at the park, and I decided to be brave and stop them. Worst decision of my life." I laughed it off. That was the cover story after all

My mom smiled at something. "Well we should get you to the couch." And led Kari to the couch in the living.

"Mom, I want to talk to you."

"What about?"

"Why do you want to back to France?"

"How?"

"Those things won't come get you."

"Mom, that isn't true. They can get me anywhere. Wouldn't you rather me happy here then miserable in France?"

"Of course not Tk."

"I won't ever be happy in France. All my friends are here." I moved Kari closer. "My girlfriend is here."

My mom shook her head. "I guess your right." She smiled. "Your as stubborn as your brother, so I guess we can stay. Well I'll leave you two to talk."

I looked at Kari then back at my mom, who had disappeared into another room of the house. Kari laughed. "She really cares about you."

I smiled. "I know." And I pulled her in for another kiss.

Let's just say that in every moment of our lives, we should be thankful that we've gone this far and hopeful that the future will be the same.

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm done :) I'd like the thank all of you guys for waiting patiently and giving the itch to write this. We've had a bumpy road, but look at what you guys helped me do. I'd also like to thank the people who are waiting for me to finish The Connection of Memories. They have given the support that I didn't have to worry about them and write these two stories at the same time.**

**I'm still open to suggestions for one shots. Prompt and/or couples are welcome ;)**


End file.
